Agent Inu
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Inuyasha is a secret agent, on a mission to proect Kagome. His friend Miroku is also sent to protect Sango, but protect them from what? Something about a lab? Testing? What the hell is going on! R
1. Mission

Age:

Inuyasha:20 (looks around 17-18)

Miroku:20

Sesshumaru:26

Kagome:17

Sango:17

I'll add future ages for characters later

* * *

"So, you want me, to enter a high school... Remind me... Why?" Asked a silver haired man with dog ears.

"You are to go to this school, and protect this girl... Uh a Miss. Higurashi. From what I've heard... The school has a secret lab under it... We're not sure what it's used for... But we know that everyone that goes down there to 'help' never comes out. Well... not the same person anyway..." Answered a man with long silver hair and cold gold eyes.

"Oh yeah, give me the case cause I'm the youngest looking agent here! Thanks Sesshumaru! Thanks a lot!" Screamed the silver dog eared man.

"Just shut up Inuyasha and take the damn case. It is true, besides... all you have to do is protect her. We know that she's the next victim... Besides... It's not like she'll suddenly change you from a heartless bastered to a caring one." Replied Sesshumaru.

Inuyasha could only roll his eyes. He's been hearing this for years. Ever since their parents died, well... in this case their father and Inuyasha's mother, Inuyasha had become cold and heartless to everyone. He kept his emotions hidden very well... Sesshumaru on the other hand, he was affected as well, but after he met his wife/mate Rin, he's changed.

Inuyasha could only sigh. Ever since Sesshumaru took over, he's given Inuyasha high school missions.... Just because he looked like a high school student... This just sucks... Then, Inuyasha stared at Sesshumaru with the coldest stares he could muster, saying "fine, I'll take the damn mission... But I swear, if I find nothing then I'm gonna gut you!"

With that, Inuyasha left with the information he needed to know more about his mission. AS he walked, he opened the profile of the girl he needed to protecct. The girl had long black hair, chocolate brown eyes, a warm smile... But seeing that... made him just at her with a small blush on his face. But, as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Then, he started to read her info.

Name:Kagome Higurashi

Age:17

Hobbies:shopping, writing and spending time with friends and family

Favourite music:anything

Mother's name: Kaiya Higurashi

Father's name: Roka Higurashi (deceased)

Brother's name:Souta Higurashi

No Other Info Avaliable

Inuyasha could only stare at the info that he had read. Not much is known about this girl. Only her name, age, hobbies, favourite music and her family's names. Other then that, not much. Sighing to himself, he decided to pack. It was a boarding school after all. Not a lot can be done. After all... he's never turned down a mission in his life... So... this shouldn't be hard right? Right?

"Hey Inuyasha!" Screamed a mans voice from behind.

Inuyasha turned around to stare at a man with short black hair, pulled back into a low ponytail, wearing a pair of black jeans and a purple shirt. There was no mistaken it, it was his good friend Miroku. Or in this case Agent Monk.

Miroku smiled as he said "so, your going on another high school mission huh? I'll have to admit, that sucks... SUCKS TO BE YOU! OH BURN!"

Inuyasha stared at Miroku with a cold stare as he said "oh yeah? Well, Sesshumaru wanted to see you too Monk." Miroku could only blink. Then, without another word, he walked right into Sesshumaru's office. Inuyasha could hear the whole thing.

"So, Inuyasha told me you wanted to see me?" Asked Miroku.

"Yes, I did... Your also going to do a high school mission. You'll have to protect a Miss. Tajiya. She is also one of the targets for that lab that we've been getting info on. You too, will be a under cover student along with Inuyasha." Said a calm Sesshumaru.

Miroku groaned. Then walked out of Sesshumaru's office. When he walked out, he saw a smirking Inuyasha. Inuyasha calmly said "what were those words that you said to me earlier? Oh yeah, sucks to be you."

"Oh shut up."

"At least I ain't complaining about it." _'On the outside at least...'_

Miroku could only glare at Inuyasha. Sure, they've been friends since... well... forever... Hell, their like brothers. But there were times when they just couldn't stand each other. Miroku was a huge perv, and Inuyasha was just a cold heartless bastered. So, Inuyasha sighed, and went to his room to pack. As for Miroku, he walked to his room, but read the info on the way...

Name:Sango Tajiya

Age:17

Hobbies:martial arts, playing video games, reading, and hanging out with friends

Favourite music:anything

Mother's name:Kyoko Tajiya (deceased)

Father's name:Yukio Tajiya (deceased)

Brother's name:Kohaku Tajiya

No Other Info Available

Miroku could only sigh. So... he has to look after a tom boy... It couldn't be that hard could it? Right? Yeah, he could handle anything! He's Agent Monk! He can do anything! Even handle a tom boy like this Sango girl. Yeah... That's what he'll do! There was no way that he was going to fail this mission! After all, if he were to even come close to failing... then he always has the help of Agent Inu.

* * *

"Alright, we just walk in, get registered, then go to our rooms... then we find the girls that we have to protect... alright Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku.

"Yeah, yeah... I know the drill... Remember... we don't call each other by our code names... So, just shut up, and lets go inside..." Said a calm Inuyasha.

With that said, they walked in. But, as soon as they all walked in, all the girls in the school started to stare at them. Inuyasha faintly heard one girl whispering to her friend _"look at that guy, the one with the silver hair! He's so hot! And look at his eyes! It's like looking into the sun!"_

Inuyasha could only sigh. This happened every time he entered a school for a mission. Every, fucking time! When they entered the office, they saw the princible. Strange... It looked like a old woman... The woman saw them, and calmly said "so, you must be the new students. Names please?"

"Inuyasha Tashino."

"Miroku Hoshi."

The woman nodded, gave them their keys to their dorm, then their time sheet. After they walked out, Inuyasha calmly said "so... what do you think the deal is with that... "thing"?"

"Not sure Inuyasha... If we're lucky, we could have this solved in about a few weeks." Said a smiling Miroku.

Inuyasha just stared at his time table. His eyes were hard as steel. Miroku could only stare sadly at his friend. Sure, Inuyasha would smirk or give a small smile a few times... But... he's never shown a true smile. Not once... Why was that? Was it because he has lost his parents... And the loss had caused him to grow cold toward everyone? Maybe... It was hard to say...

When Inuyasha stopped at a door, Miroku calmly asked "so, this your room Inuyasha?"

"What makes you think that we don't have the same room?" Asked Inuyasha.

"The fact that your room number is 206, my room is 207." Miroku said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Inuyasha glared, then opened the door. But, when he opened the door, he couldn't believe who was in it... It was the very girl that he had to protect... He was sharing a room... with Kagome Higurashi? WHAT THE HELL!?

* * *

sorry if it isn't long, but I promise that I'll try to make any future chapters longer, anyway, hope you like it


	2. Mission Part 2

Kagome stared at Inuyasha with a small smile. She happily said "hi, I'm Kagome, you must be my new roommate. I know you must be confused with this. You see when the girls rooms and boys rooms are filled, some girls share rooms with boys in the spare hall. It makes no sense I know, but I don't make the rules."

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome. His gaze was hard as steel. It was giving Kagome a strange feeling. Almost as if he was glaring at her with his hard steely gaze. Why was he looking at her like this? What was his problem? There was no telling why he was staring at her like this. It was just giving her a chill going through her spine. Why was he looking at her like this? Did he hate her already? If so, then why?

What had she done to him that would make him hate her...?

Miroku calmly said "this is Inuyasha, he's your roommate. Don't mind him, he's always like this. You get used to it after awhile. Anyway, I'm Miroku Hoshi. It's nice to meet you Kagome!"

Miroku went to shake Kagome's hand, then Inuyasha calmly said "I wouldn't go near him if I were you. His last name may mean monk, but he's far from it. He'll rub your butt when he gets the chance too."

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha, as if he had suddenly grew a second head. Why would he give her a warning if he stares at her like he hates her guts or her very exists. This isn't making any kind of sense. Miroku slowly backed away as he said "well, I should get to my room. See ya later, also Inuyasha be nice."

With that said, Miroku left Inuyasha and Kagome alone. Inuyasha went to his bed and started to get his things packed away. Kagome could only stare at him. Something about his gaze, was unsettling... She could see that his heart was as cold as his eyes. There was something about him... Something that hasn't been normal... It's almost like he became this way from something tragic.

But what was it? What caused him to be this way...

"What the hell are you looking at?" Asked a pissed off Inuyasha. Just because he was protecting her, doesn't mean that he has to like it. Or even act nice to her.

Kagome could only stare as she said "I was wondering... Where was your friend Miroku staying? It makes no sense if he was just showing you your room if he's never been here..."

"Oh, he's living next door... uh I think he said 207?" Answered a calm Inuyasha.

"Oh, then he's Sango's roommate! That's wonderful!" Screamed Kagome.

"Oh yeah, it's wonderful alright... I have a feeling that there will be a scream, a slap then someone hitting the floor in about 3... 2...1..."

And just as Inuyasha predicted, there was a girl's screaming out "PERVERT!" A slap, and someone hitting the floor. Kagome couldn't help but stare at Inuyasha in wonder. Was this Miroku guy so predictable? Or was it that Inuyasha has physic powers? There was just no way that he could see that coming.

Inuyasha kept his cool as he said in the same tone of voice "to answer your question, I knew that was going to happen cause like I told you, Miroku is a pervert, and rubbed this Sango's ass and slapped Miroku and now he's on the floor out cold."

Kagome's eyes were wide as dinner plates, and her mouth hit the floor. All Inuyasha could do was say "keep that up and you'll be catching flies in a minute." Kagome closed her mouth as she glared at Inuyasha. There was no way that she was going to let this guy ruin her school life. Inuyasha kept his cool as he said "can't be helped if you find me fascinating. You are just like every other girl. Staring at me for my looks."(full of himself)

Kagome screamed "I DON'T FIND YOU FASCINATING! I FIND YOU A COLD HEARTLESS BASTARD! YOU SHOULD LEARN TO NOT GET SO FULL OF YOURSELF!"

Inuyasha didn't seemed fazed by her words. All he could say was "so what if that's how I am. You can't change who a person is. I don't plan to change. Oh, and I already know I'm a cold heartless bastard. My brother told me that a million times."

With that said, Inuyasha went back to unpacking his things. Kagome just glared at him and walked out of their room saying "I'll be a while. That's if you care." Then, the door slammed.

Inuyasha just stared at the door. He didn't give a damn about Kagome. There was nothing he could do if she avoided him. Okay, sure, he's cold, harsh and a jerk... But could you blame him? He was sent to another high school mission to protect a girl he doesn't even know. When he was done unpacking, Inuyasha sat in his bed, reading a book. It was something to pass the time. After all, it was better then doing nothing.

* * *

Kagome was walking through the hall. Wanting to get away from the half demon that is her roommate. He's just... GAH! "I can't stand him!" Screamed Kagome. She just can't stand him and he just stared at the school today! God! Why is he such a jerk! (if only she knew) Kagome walked down the halls of the school.

Kagome could only sigh. There was nothing that could be done about this. Inuyasha was just a huge jerk to her, his cold gaze... His cold steely gaze was something that made her skin crawl. Kagome then saw someone in the crowd. Well, not really in the crowd for there was not many people there there. Kagome smiled a bit as she said "hello , nice day isn't it?"

The man known as Onigumo was a strange man. Long curly brown hair, red eyes and pale skin. He stared at Kagome as he said 'it is a nice day Miss. Hugurashi. Is something troubling you?"

Kagome sighed as she said "yeah, my new roommate. He's a bit of a jerk. And I can't switch with anyone which sucks."

Dr. Onigumo chuckled as he said "I'm sure he has his reasons . Just don't bother him about his reasons and he'll tell you when teh time is right. Just trust him is all."

Kagome couldn't help but smile. In his own way, Dr. Onigumo was right. There was something that has been bothering him for a long time. And doesn't feel right to explain anything. With that said, Kagome walked back to her room. There was, after all nothing else that could be done about anything... AT least, not this...

* * *

"So, you gonna follow my orders?" Asked a mysterioues voice.

"Yeah, Yeah, so... I just have to go out with Kagome Higurashi right? Make her love me, then after a while break her heart so your experiments will work?" Asked a teenager.

"Yes. My experiment will only work if the subject is experiencing a broken heart. And Kagome is the perfect subject. Look, I know you've been concerned about those other girls but I'm telling you their alive and well. The test went very well. With this, Kagome will live as long as you without a mate mark." Said the shadow.

"Fine, so date, break her heart, she lives longer and get back with her. I'm sure I can do that, after all... I've been doing that for you for about five years now. I'll ask her at lunch tomorrow." With that said, the teenager walked away. And the shadow could only smirk in the darkness. There was no telling why he was smirking the way he was. But his smirk was that of a evil demon. One that knew the truth, and not the lies that were told...

* * *

When Kagome walked to her room, she slowly opened the door to only see Inuyasha laying in his bed, with a book covering his face. She saw the slow movement of his chest raising and falling. She guessed that he was very relaxed with his book. What ever it is. When she walked closer she calmly whispered "Inuyasha? Want me to show you around?"

"..."

"Inuyasha? Hello?"

"..."

"Inuyasha!"

"..."

When Kagome moved the book from his hand, she saw that his eyes were closed. His face looked so peaceful. Why was it, that when he was talking to her earlier he was cold and heartless, but when he sleeps... he looks so peaceful. Almost like a child that was with their parents. Almost as if no one in the world could harm him. Protected by the love of a parent. But when he was awake, that was gone and looked like he had seen many things happened in his life.

Kagome wondered what made him tired. After all, nothing should make a half demon that tired... Then, Kagome looked at the book he was reading. The page that he was on was the last one. Of a book called "Twilight" (AWESOME BOOK! READ IT AT LEAST 4 FREAKING TIMES!) Kagome gasped a bit. Why would he read this book? She's read it and it was a romance and yet, well... Inuyasha just didn't seem to be the one that likes these kind of things... well... that was her first impression of him.

Then, Kagome placed the book back where she found it, and went to her bed, she couldn't help but stare at Inuyasha. Watch as his ears twitched with every sound that was made. Kagome only said one thing before she left to get ready for bed. "Why do you act the way you do Inuyasha?"

* * *

Inuyasha's ears twitched from a sound that only he could hear. It was the ringing of his cell phone. He had it set to a ring that only a dog could. When he looked at the time, on the alarm clock he had set up, it told him it was at least three in the morning. When he got to his phone, he looked at the caller I.D and sighed.

Flipping his phone open he calmly said "hey Agent Fluffy, what's the problem?" (agent fluffy isn't any real code name, just a nickname Inuyasha came up with, I can't think of a good code name for him, you'll find out who I mean)

The voice on the other end was growling slightly as he said "oh yeah, give e that stupid nickname from high school! It's Sesshumaru to you little brother!" Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk. Sure, Agent Fluffy wasn't his real code name, but it was still funny to call him none the less. Heh.

"Anyway, why are you calling me this early in the morning?" Asked Inuyasha.

Sesshumaru sighed as he said "because I know the girl would be asleep at this time. Anyway, we've got something... It seems the one that is running the 'tests' has a partner. We're not sure who yet, but he's a teenager. And he goes to the same school your at right now. There's no name sadly... We only know that he's some kind of demon. Other then that, we're not sure."

Inuyasha sighed, placing his fingers between his eyes as he rubbed them. He just couldn't get a break could he...? And it wasn't even the second day since he arrived yet! Then, Inuyasha calmly said "I"ll keep my eyes peeled, _when_ it's morning! And _when _everyone else is awake! As soon as I figure it out, I'll call and tell you who it is. Agent Inu out."

With that, Inuyasha closed his phone, and put it on mute. Sure, he was told to always have his phone on, but he wasn't told to never put the mute on. But before he went back to sleep, he plugged it in, and fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring...


	3. Showing off, Anger, And Q&A

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She looked to see what time it was, and in big bright red letters it was 7:00AM. Kagome looked around her room and she couldn't help but smile at Inuyasha. His face was peaceful as he slept. In fact, he just looked really tired. Almost like he didn't get enough sleep. Which was strange considering that he went to bed before she did.

His tongue was hanging out of the side of his mouth as he slept. A little bit of drool was there also. Was he this relaxed while he slept? Or was he just having a good dream? Maybe, hard to say to be honest. Then, Kagome's mind drifted to what would happen if she let him sleep anymore then he should. Then, she heard a smug voice saying "can't get enough of me huh girl?"

Kagome jumped back in shock. Just when did he wake up?! Oh how Kagome wanted to scream at him. She could see the smug smirk on his face. But that was the strange thing. He just got here yesterday and not once has she seen him smile or smirk. But Kagome knew this, she didn't like that smirk. Then, Kagome asked "when did you wake up? And why didn't you wake up with the alarm?"

"I've been awake for a while. Maybe a few minutes. Also, I don't want to get up. School's boring." Replied a still smirking Inuyasha.

Then, Inuyasha sat up as he slowly stalked to the bathroom. Kagome just glared at him. The more she thinks about it, the more she knows how much she hates Inuyasha. He was just there to bug her... That was the reason that he was there. Here, in her room, at her school to bother her. And that was why she can't stand him! She just wants to kick his ass! Right here, and now!

Then, Inuyasha came out of the bathroom, wearing a red shirt, black leather jacket and blue jeans. His hair was neatly brushed and pulled back by a hair tie, just at the nap of his neck. Kagome will admit though, he does clean up nicely. Inuyasha just stared at her with his normal icy glare as he said "well, aren't you going to get dressed? From what I've heard we're going horse back riding today."

Kagome looked shocked. Just how did he find out? Then, she stared at Inuyasha's ears, and guessed that he must have heard the over joyed students talking about it. Most of the teachers weren't sure if it was a good idea for this was a good idea. Since it was the first time that they've used real horses in who knows how long. But, Inuyasha seemed calm. Very calm. Even his eyes looked calm now.

Not wanting to keep him waiting any longer, she went to get changed. After Kagome had a shower, brushed her hair and teeth, she dressed in a green red shirt and green jogging pants. Inuyasha just stared at her when she came out. But, that wasn't what bothered him. It was the fact that he could feel a little bit of heat raise up in his cheeks. But, as quickly as it came, it disappeared once more.

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha as she happily said "let's get going!" _'And if I'm lucky, you'll smile today! That's what I'm planning to do! I'm going to get him to smile. A real smile!'_Thought Kagome.

With that, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and ran toward the the field. Inuyasha could only blush a tiny bit of pink. There was no mistaken it. It as Kagome that was making him blush like this. He had to get away from her. Or he could risk... well... he wasn't sure what he could risk if he got close to Kagome, but he knew that he just couldn't get to close to her. There was nothing that he could do at the moment. But he knew that he had to protect her from what ever is trying to get after her.

But what that as. He was sure that he wouldn't let Kagome die. Or anything like it. He'd ake sure that Kagome would stay safe and that was the last thing he would ever do on this mission. Not that he cares of course. He only wants this mission done and over with. There was no way that he was going to let this mission become a fail.

Then they all got to the field. Most of the students that are there are girls. And when they saw Inuyasha they all had hearts in their eyes. Kagome glared at all of them. Inuyasha of course, kept his cool, and his normal icy stare. When he stared at them, all of the girls screamed with joy. Inuyasha sighed. It was always the same thing. He comes to a school as a under cover student and the girls all scream or sequel to him.

The teacher started to walk to them as he calmly said "okay, today we're going to go horse backriding. Anyone here that has ridden a horse before?"

Inuyasha raised his hand as he said "I rode a lot when I was younger sir."

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha like he was some kind of alien. The way he talked to the teacher was full of respect. It wasn't the icy cold tone of voice he normally uses. And he didn't smirk. What was with him? Does he suffer from a split personality? The teacher clapped as he asked Inuyasha to show everyone how to ride the horse. But what he said was what confused everyone.

"The right way, or the dangoures way sir?"

"Uh... the right way.... And what do you mean by dangerous way?" Asked the teacher.

Inuyasha smirked as he said "you'll see, but first, the right way."

With that said, Inuyasha went to grab the horse he was planning to ride. He stared at the horse that was black with a white spot on it's back. The white spot was in the shape of a star. The teacher calmly said to Inuyasha that, that horse wasn't good for riding. For it never listen to anyone. Inuyasha just stared at the teacher as he calmly said "that's because you don't understand her. People get nervous while riding, they chose her to ride but with the rider being nervous, the horse acts on that feelings of nerves... That is why she never listens..."

With that said, Inuyasha slowly hoped on the back of the horse. (I don't know much about horses so bare with me)

Then, Inuyasha lightly hit his legs to the side of the horse and she started to gently walk. Kagome just stared in amazement. How did he do that? The way he smiled at the horse. It just made the walking motion of the horse more graceful. Was he right? Could horses really feel emotions of the rider? But her thoughts were cut short when she heard all of the girls sequel with joy. When Kagome looked up, she saw that Inuyasha was smirking at all of the girls.

Sighing to herself Kagome screamed out "knock it off Inuyasha! Quit being a show off!" Inuyasha could only smirk. Kagome knew that look. She may have only known Inuyasha since yesterday, but she could tell what that smirk ment. After all, most men have that mirk when they're going to show off. Slowly Inuyasha placed his palms on the saddle of the horse, and pushed himself to his feet.

Everyone screamed, thinking that he was crazy. Slowly, he was on his feet and stood on the horse. The horse was still running. But what Inuyasha said next was what shocked everyone. "This, is bother the wrong and dangerous way! Only someone with perfect balance and skill can do this!" Everyone's mouths just dropped. Then, Inuyasha started to do do back flips. Everyone thought that he was going to fall and hurt himself.

But that never happened. Inuyasha just landed neatly on the back of the horse with a huge smirk on his face. But his gaze was on Kagome. Almost as if he were taunting her. Kagome glared at him. There was no way that she was going to let him do that! She'll show him that she can do anything he can! so, she went to a horse and started to climb on. At first, when she did get on, it was alright. But that was when she was trying to get on.

After she got on, the horse started to freak out. Almost as if it was trying to throw her off. And, that's what it did. Kagome screamed with panic. In the air she went, still screaming out of fear.

Inuyasha saw this, he saw the horse trying to throw Kagome off. At first, he didn't care if she got hurt. But something in side him was screaming at him to save Kagome. Without anything to get the voice out of his head, he lept off of the horse and flew toward Kagome. The air to him made him glide toward her. And, as soon as he was in range of Kagome, he caught her in his arms. When he landed he calmly said 'you can open your eyes wench."

Kagome opened her eyes and stared into pools of icy gold. Kagome just glared at Inuyasha then at the horse as she said "stupid horse tried to throw me off!"

Inuyasha chuckled as he said "that was because you were full of rage. It was so strong that I could smell it. Anyway, I guess you weren't listening. I did say that horses can feel the riders feelings. So because you were full of rage it scared him. Thus causing him to throw you off."

Then, he gently placed Kagome on her feet. Kagome just glared at Inuyasha. Oh how she can't stand him! What a cocky bastard! Kagome slapped Inuyasha and ran off. All of the girls gasped as they saw the force behind the slap. For it caused the half demon's face to go the side. Inuyasha then stared at where Kagome once was. _'Hm... stupid girl thinks she can harm me with a slap? Well... she's got another thing coming.'_Thought Inuyasha.

He knew that when a girl was made, that it was a bad idea to mess with them. But he also knows that when the anger is at him, then well... he likes to handle it himself. The teacher walked up to Inuyasha and said "well... you did a good job Inuyasha. You may leave early." Inuyasha nodded and started to walk to his room. Well... at least he knew what he should do. Besides protect Kagome. And that was to set a few rules straight.

Inuyasha started to head to his room. On the way, he could hear what was going on through his friends room. He could faintly hear what was going on.

"Sango, with me starting in the middle of the year I was wondering if you could help me catch up." Asked Miroku.

"Hm... how am I sure that I can trust you?" Asked Sango.

"I am a decedent of monks Sango. What makes you think that I'll try anything?"

"Fine, just shut up and listen." Replied Sango.

Inuyasha could faintly hear Sango explaining somethings that they both already knew. Inuyasha has the brain of a collage student. Same with Miroku. Then, he could sense Sango's rage. She screamed out "PERVERT!" Then a huge slap along with someone hitting the floor. All was silent... But Inuyasha could still hear Miroku's breathing. It was normal for the monk.

Miroku whimpered "how you wound me Sango... You wound me so..."

Inuyasha chuckled. He couldn't help but laugh. That's happened twice now. Then, Inuyasha heard something else. It was the sound of music. Okay, he knew this song. It was Moon Revenge. He had to admit, it was one of his favourite songs. But where it was coming from was weird. It was coming from his room. It was so loud that he felt like it would ruin his ears for a few good months.

He tried to open the door, but it was locked. Then, Inuyasha started to pull at the door. Thinking that it was stuck. But that didn't work. So, he started to move back, then rammed the door with his shoulder. That too, had failed. He could faintly hear the words that were playing in his room.

_Grasping tightly to a love you've finally found your way to,  
you rest gently in a brief sleep.  
Laying a goodbye kiss on your closed eyelid, _

Inuyasha growled at the door, there was no way that he was going to let Kagome get away with this. He was going to get in this room! After all it was his room as well. There was just no way that he was just going to stand here, and wait for the door to unlock.

_I left you behind in the garden of time._

_Love can't continue  
as a mere dream_

Inuyasha kept growling at the door. Then, he had something in his mind. What if Kagome was being attacked? And the music was to make sure that no one could hear Kagome screaming... Feeling the panic in his veins Inuyasha started to ram the door again.

_But if you lust after it, it becomes a beautiful but hollow shell.  
But still..._

_If that's what you want, then chase after me.  
That kiss is a red tattoo,_

_a tattoo that engraves a prophecy of destiny  
I'll know with just one look_

His shoulder now hurting from ramming the door with it. Sure he was a half demon, but even he has limits. So, Inuyasha went into a fighting position. His hands held up in front his face, his feet spread a few inches from each other. Then, "_HIYA!"_He kicked the door off it's hinges. But what he saw was what shocked him. Kagome was in front of a mirror, singing along with the song. And dancing.

_There's a tattoo that hurts in the shape of your lips;  
you can't hide it.  
It's Moon Revenge, wooo..._

Kagome danced along with the words that was in the song. She had a bright smile on her face. It was like the song itself was what made her happy. Inuyasha just stared at Kagome with his mouth wide open.

_Auras drawn by each other, even when enveloped by darkness  
cannot be snuffed out, and will not falter_

_I can still see our parting so clearly, and it burns.  
Yet, I hope the next one fate draws me to could be you agin_

_The deeper the love,  
the greedier it is  
I even want to bind up every sigh you make. It's irrational,  
but still..._

_Climbing to the top of the whirlpool of light,  
Crimson memories are a poisonous tattoo_

_a tattoo that shows chaos of the future._

_When we are together,  
the tattoo hurts in the shape of your lips until we shatter.  
It'd be nice if you keep holding me.  
It's Moon Revenge, wooo..._

_If that's what you want, then chase after me.  
That kiss is a red tattoo,  
a tattoo that engraves a prophecy of destiny  
I'll know with just one look  
There's a tattoo that hurts in the shape of your lips;  
you can't hide it  
It's Moon Revenge, wooo..._

Kagome finished the song, and when she turned around, she saw Inuyasha and was in shock. There was just no way that he heard her sing! There couldn't be! And also, why does Inuyasha look so shocked? That makes no sense. Kagome blushed madly as she said "what's wrong with you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha just stared at her. Then, Kagome noticed that the door was on the floor so she screamed "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE DOOR?!"

Inuyasha slowly walked to her, glaring at her with a small growl. Kagome cowered in fear. She's never seen that look before, and it made her fearful for her life. Kagome knew that demons, or even half demons have trouble controlling their temper, and the look in his eyes told her that Inuyasha was mad. Then, he grabbed her arm and hard. Kagome winced from his grip, but the look in his eyes was what really made her wince.

"What the hell were you doing? Locking the door? Haven't it came to you that I might have forgotten my key! Don't you _ever_lock this door unless I'm in it with you from now on! Do you understand!?" Screamed a mad Inuyasha.

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes. Why would he be upset that she locked herself in the room? It's not like someone was going to come in the room, take her for some kind of experiment. (oh how much she doesn't know.) Inuyasha just growled darker as he said "just promise me that you won't do that ever again! Got that!" Kagome could only nod. She knew that when Inuyasha was mad, he was scary. Note to self: never piss off the half demon...

Inuyasha let go of her arm, and went to fix the door. Kagome sat on her bed and was in deep though. Inuyasha took a calming breath. Hoping that it would calm down his nerves. But sadly, that wasn't helping. Then, his phone rang, picking it up he screamed into it "WHAT!?"

"Is that anyway to treat your older brother?"

"I don't have time for this Sesshumaru!"

"Look, we have a little more info about the accomplice. He's a demon. Some kind of wolf maybe. We're not sure. All we know is that all of the girls had one thing in common. And that was that they all dated the same guy. I think his name is..."

"Oh hang on Sesshumaru. I have to go. It's lunch time. I'll see you later bye." Then, Inuyasha hung up. Kagome stared at Inuyasha with confusion. All Inuyasha said was "it was my brother. I don't want to talk about him. He's an ass. Anyway, let's go eat lunch alright." With that said, Inuyasha and Kagome went to lunch.

Kagome was eating some oden, Inuyasha was eating some ramen. Then, they both saw Miroku and Sango. Miroku had a hand print on his face, and Sango was red from anger. She took her seat next to Kagome, and Miroku took her seat next to Inuyasha. They all ate in silence. There was nothing to talk about. Inuyasha calmly said "Miroku, I got a call today."

"Really? what about?" Asked Miroku.

"Sesshumaru said he got some info for that book he was writing." Replied Inuyasha.

Miroku and Inuyasha both knew that they couldn't whisper for the girls would want to know what their talking about. So the best thing that they could do was find a way to tell each other and yet still know what the other is saying.

"So, he thought of some names finally?"

"Only the name for the one character. Not the main one yet. But he did get the name for the partner."

"Oh, what was it?"

"Don't know. He only said that the partner was a student while the main character would have to be somewhere inside the school so he could get help. He was about to tell me the name but lunch started so I didn't get enough time... Sorry..."

Then, a new voice came over saying "hey Kagome. I wanna ask you something."

Everyone turned toward the voice and saw a boy with long black hair pulled into a high ponytail. Wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and had sky blue eyes. He was a wolf demon, Inuyasha could smell that in his scent. Kagome smiled a bit as she said "sure, what is it Kouga?"

Inuyasha glared at the wolf demon. There was no way that he was going to let him near Kagome. There was just no way that he was going to let that happen. Kouga smiled as he said "I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend. I really do like you... please... say yes."

That did it. Inuyasha growled at Kouga as he thought _'you stay the fuck away from Kagome! Wait, why do I even care who the wench goes out with? That makes no sense... I only want her safe so I can leave. I hate these kind of missions. As soon as I finish this case I"m getting back at Sesshumaru!'_

Kagome smiled as she said "I was always wondering if you'd ask me. I'd love to Kouga!"

When Kagome said that, Inuyasha ran out of the room, growling very angerly on the way.


	4. The Trouble With Dates

**Read This:**

**okay, I'm going to say this, one more bloody, FUCKING TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING SPELL OR GRAMMAR CHECK ON MY FUCKING COMPUTER! SO STOP TELLING ME ABOUT MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS! OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! okay, I feel better now, but I do mean what I typed, oh and one more thing, as soon as I can get to a computer store, I won't be buying a new writing program for my computer so your stuck with the errors till then bye!**

* * *

It was a dark night. Kagome was getting ready for her first date with Kouga. Inuyasha laid in his bed, reading his New Moon book. Kagome couldn't help but stare at him. She still remembered when he ran out of the cafeteria after she told Kouga that she would go out with him. Why would Inuyasha even care? After all, he was always cold and heartless to her.

Kagome sighed to herself. All she could say was "well, I'm going out... I'll have my key so you can lock the door if you want... Alright?"

Inuyasha didn't respond. He wouldn't even look at her. Kagome knew that he was mad... Which was strange since he's been mad for a week now. Every time he would stare at her, there was nothing but hate in his eyes. Hate and... well there was something else in his eyes, but she wasn't sure what it could be. She's never seen that emotion before. It was hard to say... But, as soon as Kagome opened the door, Inuyasha spoke... for the first time in a week...

"You shouldn't go with that wolf. I don't trust him... He's up to something..."

Kagome stared at him, could see that his eyes matched his voice. Cold, void of any kind of emotion but the ice in his voice. The ice that encased his very heart and soul. Kagome just stared. Not knowing what she could say. How could she tell him that she's had a crush on Kouga for the longest time, and have him finally ask her out on a date?

"I want to go out with Kouga... He means a lot to me... I've always loved him..." Kagome finally said.

Inuyasha stood, walked toward her saying with the anger that he's been holding in. "I don't give a rats ass! I said that I don't trust the ass! So if I don't trust him then you shouldn't go! Got that!"

"I don't care if you don't trust him at all! You won't stop me from going out with him!" Screamed Kagome.

"I said that your staying here! Haven't you noticed that it's dark out! You could get attacked for crying out loud!" Yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome couldn't stand listening to him. There was no mistaken that he was angry. But why? Also, the way he just sounded wasn't just rage. No... it was also filled with a tiny bit of concern... But why? Why would he be concerned for her? That made no sense... Nothing was making sense at the moment... Just like her life...

Then, Kagome walked out the door... Not looking back at Inuyasha. There was no mistaken it... Kagome was going out... But... would she come back? Unharmed?

* * *

Inuyasha was pacing in his room. He had just saw Kagome leave. Oh how he wished that he could follow her. But he wasn't sure if she needed his help... After all, Kagome was born at a shrine... So maybe she had training and could purify the wolf! But... then again... what if she doesn't know how to control that power of hers...?

Inuyasha stared out into the darkness. Kagome hadn't been gone long... So maybe he could follow her. All he had to do was blend into the night. Heh, that's funny... Blending into the night... Who was he Batman?

"No time for stupid comments..." Inuyasha said to himself in his tone void of all emotions.

Going to his closet, grabbing random black articles of clothing and placing them on. He knew that no one here has seen him wear this, after all, he only wore this when he was going to stalk the night. (man, I'm making him sound like Batman or something)

* * *

Kagome was walking down to the movie theater with Kouga. They were going to watch 'twilight'. (yes, I'm a huge Twilight fan, I'm obsessed with vampires heh) Kagome could only smile at Kouga. They talked about the movie that they had watched. Of course, Kouga thought that the movie could use more action in it. But Kagome thought it was sweet.

The love of a human and a vampire. It was the sweetest thing ever! Almost like the love between a human and a demon. Yeah, this was almost like Kagome loving Kouga. She, after all... loves him... It was dark though. The move was at least over an hour... The moon was a full moon. It reminded her of how the beauty of the world could be at it's greatest no matter what time of day it could be.

Weather it's dawn, night or twilight. (it rhymed, lol) But, sometimes... she wished, wondered... why so many things have happened... Like her father's death. That was a mystery to her. Even why she saw that one figure in the cemetery once in a while... It just made her wonder.

"Hey Kagome, do you mind if I go in here for a moment. I have to check something." Said Kouga in a calm voice.

Kagome could only nod. She knew that Kouga always disappeared once in a while. It was just how he was. So, once he walked in, Kagome had never felt so alone before. It was dark, cold and damp from the rain that had fallen earlier that day. There was no mistaken it. She was afraid of being alone... Why she felt so afraid was beyond her. But that was what she was feeling right now.

Shifting from one foot to the other, Kagome was starting to worry if Kouga was even coming back for her. Even though he wasn't in long, she still wondered if he was even coming back outside. Looking around, as the street lights were starting to dim. Soon enough, the lights were gone. Her fear, was starting to raise. There was no mistaken it now. "I'm scared..." Said Kagome.

Kagome looked at her watch, well, the clock on her cell. Wondering what time it was. When she looked, it said that Kouga was in there for over 10 minutes. Strange... It couldn't have been that long could it? Maybe her clock was wrong. That has to be it... Unless she was so far in her mind that she hadn't noticed how long Kouga was really in there for.

Then, she heard foot steps. They were coming closer. And closer. Fear raising with every step that came closer to her. Not wanting to stick around, Kagome started to run. She wanted to run far away from there. Her heart was beating faster with her fear. But that wasn't the worst of it. No, far from it. For the foot steps that she heard, were coming faster as well.

_'Demons.'_Thought Kagome.

She knew that demons were faster then humans. That was a well known fact. Was she going to get raped? Attacked? Robbed? Or worse of all, killed? Those things ran through her mind. But wondered... what would happen to her family? What would happen to Kouga? Or any of her friends? But then, she saw something flash through her mind...

Someone with golden eyes and long silvery hair. _'Inuyasha... Why am I thinking about him?'_Asked Kagome. That was something that came through her mind. Why would she think about someone that hated her? And the fact that she doesn't even like him... Okay, scratch that, she likes him a little. But nothing more.

Then, Kagome hit a dead end. Without even knowing. Her mind was drifting so far in thought, she hadn't realized that she had went into a dead end of a alley. When she turned around, there was a man. All of these men were demons. Great. What she didn't need. They were all in the shadows. And being in the dark wasn't helping.

One man calmly said "looky what we've got here boys. A human... And a female at that. Let's have some fun, what do you say guys?"

"I'm in." Said one with a dark voice.

"Same." Said the other.

The three demons walked closer to Kagome. Closing in on her. There was no escape. No running away. Maybe... maybe this was it... She was going to die... And no one was ever going to find her... Closing her eyes, waiting for anything to happen. Kagome felt something slap her. Felt someones claws ripping her shirt. Only her bra was left.

The demons laughed. But, their laugter didn't last long. For there was another sound. Sounded like someone getting... punched?

Kagome opened her eyes, covering her chest with her arms. They didn't cover much, but it was better then nothing. The darkness was covering the whole alley. It was hard to see what was going on. But from what she could see, there was a man wearing nothing but black, his long black hair flowed in the wind. _'Kouga?'_

The man, punched the demon in the gut. Spinning around on his heel, to kick another demon in the head. Then, ducked down and did a spin kick on the ground. Knocking the demon to the ground. Then, standing up quickly to knee the demon's chin. The demon went flying. Kagome just stared in wonder. What the heck was going on? Kouga can't fight like that! Unless... he learned....

The mystery man held his arms up, blocking any hits that were going to be sent at him. But then, he gave another punch. Giving a swipe with his claws. The attack hit. And the one demon was down. The other two demons were left. The man smirked in the darkness. But they could still sense that he was smiling. There was no mistaken it. This was no normal opponent.

The man ran up to the other two demons, gave a swift punch to one demon and a twirl kick to teh other. Sending them both to the wall, knocking them out. Kagome stod up, and ran to the mystery man. She screamed out "KOUGA!"

The man turned to face, her, trying to tell her that he isn't who she think she is. But he never got the chance too. For he felt Kagome's lips on his. Without even thinking, the man returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kagome. But, the kiss didn't last long, for she passed out in his arms. The man just stared at her, saying with the icy tone of voice of his "stupid girl... if I wasn't around, you'd be rapped right now..."

The man placed Kagome down, removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. Fixing his shirt, for it was a reverse shirt. Black on the outside, and red on the inside. Removing the wig, and shades and placing them in the trash. Picking up Kagome, and carrying her in his arms. He only stared down at her. Wondering what could have happened if he didn't choose to come... Didn't come to save her... Come to her aid when Kouga left her alone on purpose. Moving his gaze, he failed to notice that Kagome had opened her eyes, looking up at him.

She noticed something... The faint moon light made his hair shine. Silver... silver hair... golden eyes... Only one thing came to her mind, and that was _'Inuyasha...?'_ Then, she passed out once more.


	5. Memories, And Crying In The Rain

It's been a few days since Kagome's date with Kouga. And since the attack. Inuyasha was reading a book while Kagome was on the phone with Kouga. She hasn't spoken to him since the attack. But when he finally called, Kagome said....

"I'm happy that you came for me Kouga! You saved me from those demons!"

Inuyasha could sense the happy feeling in Kagome. He knew that she thought that it was Kouga that saved her. Maybe it was for the best. His ears twitched at the conversation. He wanted to hear what Kouga said to hearing Kagome that he 'saved her'. Smirking at the idea that the wolf would say that he didn't save her cause he was an ass.

"Oh, yeah, I was so worried about you. You just disappeared last night. So I went looking for you. And when I found you, you were close to being raped. Glad I came in and saved you." Replied Kouga.

Kagome smiled a bit. But, couldn't help but get the feeling that Inuyasha was growling. Why would he be growling. There was no way that he could be jealous right? That couldn't be right. Kagome stared at Inuyasha as she said "yeah, I'll talk to you later... Love you Kouga." Then, she hung up.

Inuyasha growled, gripping his book tightly in his hands. Thinking _'how dare that fucker! He didn't save her! I did! I was the one that saved her dammit! Not that wolf! I saved her! She kissed me and-'_

Then, Inuyasha felt heat in his cheeks. Was he blushing? If so, then why? Why would he be blushing right now? Just by kissing Kagome he- '_DAMMIT!!!!!'_

The heat in Inuyasha's face went slightly darker. Just by thinking of the kiss he had with Kagome, he couldn't help it anymore! Kagome stared at Inuyasha and asked "are you alright Inuyasha? Your face is all red?"

Inuyasha growled as he stood up. Glared at Kagome as he said "I'm going out for a bit. Stay here, and don't leave got it." With that said, Inuyasha walked out of the room. Leaving a confused Kagome. She wanted to know why his face was so red. Why would he be blushing? Was there something that was bothering him?

Kagome sighed to herself. There was nothing that she could do to help him. But nothing came to mind. After all, she doesn't know much about Inuyasha but that he likes to show off, he likes red a lot. And he loves to read the Twilight books. Sighing once more, Kagome decided to take a nap. Maybe that would clear up her mind. It normally helps when she has a lot on her mind.

* * *

Inuyasha was walking toward the lake. It was a few miles away, but he didn't care. For, this lake was meaning full to Inuyasha. He still remembered the first time he came here with his family. His brother, mother and his father... He was only five years old... His father had gotten the day off and decided to spend his day off with his family. It was a few years before they died...

That day, here... was still fresh in his mind...

_Inuyasha was by the lake. He stared at it with a hint of fear in his eyes. He heard foot steps next to him. When Inuyasha looked up, he saw a tall man, with long silver hair in a high ponytail. His skin was tan, had two blue stripes on his face and had two very warm and kind golden eyes. Inuyasha calmly said "I don't want to go swimming dad. What if the lake will hurt me?"_

_The man chuckled as he said "don't worry, the lake is calm and peaceful. It'll never harm you Inuyasha. Trust me."_

_Inuyasha shook his head. He didn't want to go in the water. He was really scared. There was no way that he was going in the water. No matter what anyone said. Then, a woman walked up to them. She had long black hair and brown eyes. Her eyes were filled with warmth, kindness and love. Inuyasha stared at her as he said "mom... I don't wanna go in the lake."_

_His mother stared at her husband as she whispered "I have an idea Inutashino."_

_Inutashino nodded, trusting his wife as he whispered back "alright, give it a try Izayoi."_

_Izayoi knelt in front of her son as she said "it won't hurt you Inuyasha. This lake is peaceful and calm. But... if you don't want to be a big boy and be brave for us... then we won't make you. Maybe your brother would like to go swimming instead. After all, he's a big boy and he'll love to go swimming."_

_Inuyasha's golden eyes widened as he said... er... yelled out "I'LL SWIM! I WANT TO BE A BIG BRAVE BOY!!!!! I'LL SWIM!" Before they could say anything else, Inuyasha jumped in the water. He yelped at how cold the water was. But after a while he was used to it. Inuyasha had a bright smile on his face. as did his parents, Inutashino and Izayoi._

_Sesshoumaru walked up from the car carrying a big water cooler. He stared at his father and step mother as he asked "what's going on?" Inutashino smiled more as he said "Inuyasha swam for the first time. He wanted to learn after his mother said that you would want to swim."_

_Sesshoumaru sighed as he said "why is it that Inuyasha wants to do anything that I do?"_

_"Because he loves his older brother." Replied Inuyasha's mother._

_Then, a scent caught the demon's noses. They could smell a demon in the water. But the only one that couldn't smell it was Inuyasha. For he was too young. Inutashino screamed out "INUYASHA! GET OUT NOW!"_

_Inuyasha just stared at his father with confusion. What's going on? Why would his father say that it was alright to go in, then tell him to get out? That makes no sense to the small five year old. Then, Inuyasha saw the water move in small waves. When he turned around, there was a huge serpent demon. Inuyasha screamed as loud as his lungs would allow._

_The serpent went to attack Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to swim away as fast as he could. But since he doesn't know how to swim very well, he couldn't get away fast enough. The serpent was getting closer, and closer. It's mouth opening, as it showed it's razor sharp fangs. Inuyasha screamed in horror..._

_Inuyasha opened his eyes, and saw that the serpent backed away. Inuyasha stared in wonder. Why did the serpent swim away? Then, he felt something grab him, causing him to yelp. But, Inuyasha looked up and saw his father holding him. His face was damp in sweat. At first, Inuyasha thought that his father was swimming faster then he was used too, then, Inuyasha saw his father's arm... Or... where his arm used to be..._

_"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Asked his father._

_"I'm fine father... but... your arm! That mean serpent took your arm!" Screamed Inuyasha._

_Inutashino smiled at Inuyasha as he said "it's okay Inuyasha, as long as your safe, then losing an arm was worth it.." Inuyasha could only stare at his father. There were many emotions in his father's eyes. Some he wasn't sure what they were. But he knew that there was pain, fear, relief... and one other emotion he wasn't sure of at the time. Maybe... maybe one day... Inuyasha would understand..._

Inuyasha shook out of those memories. He didn't want to be in those memories anymore. For, a few years after his father lost his arm... he lost his life from a battle to protect himself, and his mother... Both his parents died by a demon and Inuyasha blamed himself for their death. Then, Inuyasha stared at the sky. He couldn't help but get the feeling that it was going to rain.

He sniffed the air a few times, hm... it was going to rain... but... Why? The smell wasn't this moist when he left... So... what caused the change in the weather? Hm... Inuyasha sighed a bit, got on his bike and rode back. Might as well as get back before the rodes get to slippery to drive on.

* * *

Inuyasha got into the school parking lot. At first he couldn't hear anything. Then, he heard screaming. Yelling maybe? He wasn't sure what the yelling was about... Inuyasha ran into the school. At first he thought that someone was just yelling at their boyfriend or something. But then, something was wrong. He could sense every ones panic. What was going on right now?

Maybe Kagome would know. So, Inuyasha walked to his room, hoping that Kagome would have some answers for him. Inuyasha looked through the halls, hoping that he could hear what was going on. But too many people were screaming at the same time. So, all of the noise was starting to hurt his hears. Just what the hell was going on?

Then, Inuyasha got to his room. The door was shut so he guessed that Kagome was still inside. But, that changed once he opened the door. The room was empty. The phone was off the hook. He could faintly hear someone saying "hello? Anyone there?" From the looks of things, and from the smell of Kagome's scent, she hasn't been gone long, but long enough for the school to be looking for her.

Slowly, Inyasha went to the phone and picked it up. He calmly said "hello?"

"Oh thank heavens! Someone answered me! Are you a friend of Kagome's?" Asked the feminine voice on the other end.

"You could say that, I'm her roommate Inuyasha. Who are you?"

"Oh, Inuyasha what a lovely name! I'm Kagome's mother. Could you get her back please?"

"Sorry Mrs. Higurashi, but I'm not sure where she is... I just got back and the room was a mess. Could you tell me what you and Kagome were talking about? That is if you don't mind." Asked Inuyasha in a polite tone of voice.

"Alright... It's a little sad... You see... earlier Kagome's grandfather had passed away. He's been sick for a few months now and... he just left us a few hours ago..." Replied Kagome's mother.

Inuyasha didn't respond. He couldn't respond. How could he respond when he just heard this about Kagome's grandfather. Sure, he doesn't know much about her besides the info that he had received before he came here. But now... he could tell that Kagome was upset about this. Who wouldn't be upset after hearing about their family member dying?

"I'll go look for her Mrs. Higurashi. I'm sure Kagome ran off hearing the news of her grandfather. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed happily. Then, what she said next surprised him. "Your from the Human, Demon Protection Agency aren't you? Your sent to protect my daughter from the attacks."

Inuyasha nearly dropped the phone. How could she have found out about this when this is the first time he's talked to the woman. Then, she said with a calm tone "your wondering how I found out. Simple. I was the one who hired the H.D.P.A. I wanted my daughter to be safe."

"How did you know she was a target then?"

"I had a feeling that she was a target. I'm not sure why I got this feeling, but I just know that my daughter was in danger. Please... look after her..."

"I will, don't worry... Good bye Mrs. Higurashi."

With that Inuyasha hung up, and ran out of the room to find Kagome. There was no other scent in the room but his and Kagome's. Everything was normal there. She wasn't taken by force. Now, all he had to do was follow Kagome's scent. Which was hard to do with it being all over the school. But, he managed to find the freshest scent of Kagome down the halls.

It brought him outside. Inuyasha knew that he would have a harder time trying to find her in the rain. With the rain washing away the scent. All he could do was growl. This was something he could live without right now. _Really_live without. So, all he could do was make the best of it, and ran in the rain. Just following his instincts in the rain. Sure, long ago demons could even hunt in the rain. But with Inuyasha only being half demon it was harder for him.

_"Kagome! Kagome where are you?!"_Screamed Inuyasha.

There was no respond in the pouring rain. This caused Inuyasha to panic. Why he started to panic, that was hard to say. But at the moment, that wasn't the time to wonder why he was panicking, he had to find Kagome and fast! Running through the rain, his hair sticking to his face and his jacket. His clothing were now soaked for it was pouring even harder now.

There was nothing that he could do anymore. He feared that Kagome just ran away, ran where she could hide away from the pain of loss. Then, he saw something in the darkness. Inuyasha squinted his eyes a bit, hoping that he could get a better look. But that didn't help. Slowly, he made his way toward the shadow. If he could smell, he could find out if this was someone he knew, or a stranger.

But, his sense of smell was useless to him now. When he got closer, he saw that it was the very person he was looking for.

"Kagome..."

She turned around. Even though it was raining, he could tell she was crying. Inuyasha slowly walked up to her and asked "why did you run out here in the rain? You could catch a cold."

"Why do you even care. I'm just a little girl who's a huge pain in the ass aren't I? One that doesn't respect my elders. One that should be slapped for many wrongs that weren't even ment to be a wrong." Replied Kagome.

Inuyasha was confused about this. Why was she talking like this? All Inuyasha could do was stare at her. Wondering what she would do next. But at the moment, all she did was cry. Her shoulders shook with sobs that came. He had a feeling that she would fall to her knees, breaking down as she cried her heart out. But, he knew that with him there, she couldn't or wouldn't do that.

"Kagome... why are you even out here...? Why are you acting like you've done something so terrible... I know you lost your grandfather... When I got back to our room, you left the phone off the hook and I answered it. Your mother told me everything."

"Because, when I went to visit my grandfather last week, he told me that I should become a priestess and look after the shrine. But I told him that I didn't want to be a priestess. I told him that I never ever want to be like him... He wouldn't listen then..."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. She looked like she was about to break down even more. If that was possible. But, he knew that it could be possible. Many things were possible... Many things were and could be possible. That's how it was... He wasn't sure how she would finish. Was it that terrible? So terrible that she couldn't live with it anymore?

Then, Kagome finished by saying "I then told him that I hated him... I said that I never wanted to speak to him again... I even said that I never wanted to talk to him... Even said that I hoped he died... What kind of person would want that? I'm a terrible person..."

Inuyasha's bangs covered his eyes. At first, Kagome thought that he was thinking about screaming at her, saying that she was a terrible person. But, what happened next... surprised her. For Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Inuyasha whispered "I understand how it feels Kagome. Trust me... I know..."

As Inuyasha said those words, he remembered something in his past. The very last words he said to his parents. Before they left, and died...

_"I hate you! I wish you would just drop dead!"_

Inuyasha placed his clawed hand on the back of Kagome's head, holding it steady into his shoulder. He didn't want her to see what would be falling down his face. Even if it wasn't raining, it was visible... Kagome tried to look at Inuyasha's face. But, he wouldn't let her. He didn't want her to look at his face. For, in the very rain, thinking about his own past, that's so similar to Kagome's were the words that were said to people that they loved.

Inuyasha calmly said "it's okay to cry. It's okay to grieve. It's okay to mourn for your lost. If you want to cry, cry. If you want to grieve, then grieve... If you want to mourn then go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

Kagome cried loudly into Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha held Kagome tighter. They didn't care if it was raining. They didn't care if someone saw them like this. At the moment, they just didn't care... All they wanted, were to be near each other. Inuyasha knew that Kagome needed this. And somehow, Kagome knew that Inuyasha... he too... wanted to be comforted... Why... no one knows but Inuyasha himself...

Together.... they stayed in the rain. Kagome cried loudly... As for Inuyasha... he hid his depression... as usual.

* * *

**alright, what did you think of this chapter? also, what would you like to happen? should Kouga break up with Kagome? Will he break up with her? who is the man that Kouga is working for? and most of all... what is the connection with all the other girls and Kagome and Sango? wait to find out in the next chapter**


	6. Panic Attacks And Bits Of The Past

**Note:**

**To answer any future questions that may or may not come I'll answer some of them right now...**

**Q:How do I get the story's emotions seem so real?  
A:I don't know**

**Q:how do I get the ideas for this story?  
A:not really sure, mostly from dreams or pictures... that may have sounded stupid...**

**Q:have I ever taken writing lessons? (got this question a few times by email)  
A:nope, not at all**

**okay, and now some Q and A for the story itself**

**Q:Will Kagome find out about Kouga?"  
A:not till near the end of the story**

**Q:Will Inuyasha ever confess his feelings for Kagome?  
A:you'll have to wait**

**Q:Will you learn about Inuyasha's Past?  
A:in this chapter**

**Q:Will Inuyasha and Kagome be together?  
A/Q:have I ever had a story were they weren't fully together with a happy ending?**

**alright, I think that's all of them so far, if there are any questions you want to ask that I didn't put up here, then don't be afraid to ask and I'll answer them for you in the next chapter**

* * *

Inuyasha was going through all of the old files of every girl that had gone missing over the past five years. All of them didn't seem to look at all alike. All of these girls didn't seem to have anything in common. Were they just random targets? No, there was always a connection to everything! Always was and always will be... Right? There just had to be a connection! There just had to be! But _what?!_

Before Inuyasha could think of anything else about the old case files, footsteps could be heard. Normally Inuyasha would hide things in case it was someone that shouldn't be around. But something was off this time. The sound of the footfalls. The scent. It was a male. A _wolf_male. Demon... And who's the only one here that's a male and a wolf demon? Kouga!

Right away, Inuyasha shoved all of his things in the desk drawer with the lock and key. And jumped in the ceiling corner. His claws dug deep into the ceiling, to help support him. Then, the door opened. Walking through the door was Kouga alright. He sniffed around, making sure that no one was there. But too bad for him, Inuyasha managed to hide his own scent with the scent of the room itself.

Kouga walked toward Kagome's desk, going through all of the drawer. Tossing everything that was in the drawer to find nothing. What ever he's looking for at least, wasn't there. Just what was he looking for? Kouga cursed a few times as he said "it isn't here! Maybe she placed it somewhere else." Then he walked to the other side of the room. Which happens to be Inuyasha's side. Kouga might not even know that Inuyasha shares a room with Kagome.

Kouga was going through all of the drawer in the desk. But of course, he couldn't get through the one with the lock. That seemed to have pissed off the wolf demon. Inuyasha laughed in his head, he couldn't help it. The wolf was just really stupid. Then, he saw Kouga trying to use his claw to unlock the drawer. Inuyasha wasn't going to let this wolf see all of the case files. His cover would be blown!

Jumping from his spot on the ceiling, he landed behind Kouga. Grabbing him by hos shoulders and throwing him to the other side of the room. Kouga screamed a bit, but Inuyasha could have sworn that Kouga's scream was one of a girl's scream.(had to put that in, it was funny) Kouga's back hit the wall. Grunting in pain as he stared at Inuyasha. "What are you doing in Kagome's room mutt!?"

"I live here dummy. But the real question is what are _you _doing in Kagome's room. Going through _her_ things. And then trying to go through _my_ things. Is this what you call a strong _relationship_? I'm thinking not." Answered Inuyasha.

Kouga growled as he said "I was looking for something that Kagome asked me to get her."

"Nice try wolf. I know that Kagome went to art class."

"Uh... she asked me earlier."

"Mhm. Sure, and I'm the leader of Japan."

"She told me that she forgot something in here."

"Give it up. I can smell your lies wolf."

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Your scent stupid. Also, Kagome never forgets anything. Got any other lie you'd like to think of but to be wrong cause I can't be fooled."

Kouga was stumped. If anyone else found out that he was sneaking into someones room he could get kicked out. And he can't let that happen if his boss finds out about this. He could get killed for knowing too much. There just has to be something that he could say to make the half demon believe. But that was going to be the hard part.

"Kagome needed something for a art project that she didn't know about. So I came in here to get what she told me to grab. She has to paint something that means a lot to her." Replied Kouga.

"Oh, okay, that is believable.... _If I was a complete and total moron!!!!"_Answered Inuyasha.

Kouga gulped. This isn't good. What was he to do now? This Inuyasha guy wasn't as dumb as he looked. Wonder why? That just wasn't possible. Then, Inuyasha picked up Kouga by his collar as he said "I'll let you go wolf. But if you ever, and I repeat ever try this stunt again, I'll make you regrate it." The way Inuyasha said that, it was dark. A growl with words as they dripped with venom. How could that be possible you ask? Well, it isn't just the fact that Kouga is dating Kagome, or the fact that he doesn't like wolves at all. But it was the fact this wolf thinks he could just wales right into his and Kagome's room snooping around like some kinda of spy!

Inuyasha laughed in his head about the last thing. He was almost like a spy. But he didn't do the snooping around in girl's drawers thing. It was just wrong. He knew that.

Kouga stared at the icy glare he was receiving from the angry half demon. He may have only seen Inuyasha a few times, and that his normal stares were calm. But this stare was cold as ice. Maybe even colder then that. What ever was behind those eyes was something horrible. Kouga was placed on the ground and he ran out of the room. Inuyasha smirked. He knew that this would work. Kouga is bound to keep away from Kagome now. He just had to.

Inuyasha went back to his bed. He could find out the connections to those girls and Kagome soon enough. But first, a good nap will help. Sure, he's suppose to be in class right now. But for him, the school knows about him and Miroku. So, it's only good to go if the students are getting suspecioues. Which is impossible at the moment. Slowly, Inuyasha fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome was walking back to her room. Class had just ended and she wondered what she would do for free period. So, she would use her free time to prepare for the funeral that would start in a few hours. The teachers gave her the day off because of her loss. There was nothing that she could do anymore. This is the second time she's felt pain of loss. The first time was when she was a child.

She could remember when she was at her father's gravestone when she was small. Her mother had left her alone for a bit. Knowing that Kagome wanted to be alone.

_Kagome was at the age of six. Crying at the grave site of her late father. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. _'Why did this have to happen? It isn't fair!' _Thought Kagome. She just kept crying and crying. Her little brother will never know his father now. He had just turned a year old and now... their father is gone... And he's not coming back at all._

_Then, she heard someone walking up to her. Thinking that it's her mother she doesn't look. Not wanting to be told that it's time to leave. She doesn't want to leave yet. Not yet... Just... just not yet... It's too soon to leave. But then, she heard a soft but slightly ruff voice. "Why are you crying?"_

_Kagome turned around to come face to face with a pair of cold gold eyes. (cool, it rhymed!) She could only stare at him with her slightly red and puffy eyes. What was she to say to someone that she's never met before. Even if he didn't look much older then her. So, she calmly said "I'm not crying!"_

_"You are. I could smell your tears from over there. So, why are you crying?" Asked the boy._

_Kagome couldn't help but notice the boys long silver hair, and silver doggy ears. Slowly she reached out to touch them. But he caught her wrist saying "don't even think about it girl. Look, are you going to answer me or no? Just say your answer or say that I don't have a right to know. It doesn't matter."_

_Kagome just stared at him. Something about his eyes... something deep within his golden gaze confused her. Why did it seem like he was suffering? The pain in his eyes proved that, even if his face didn't show any kind of pain. He hid his pain very well... "I just lost my father. Why are you here?"_

_"Paying my respects... to some family members." Replied the boy._

_Kagome couldn't help but stare at him. Why would someone like him pay respects. He may feel pain deep in his eyes. But he doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would come for respect. Just didn't seem like his style. Then, there was a voice saying "let's go little brother! You have to go to school in the morning."_

_The boy ran to his brother as he said "see ya little girl. Nice talking with you. Hope everything turns out well for you." With that said, he was gone. Just what happened? That makes no sense. Then again, even that boy makes no sense... No sense at all..._

Kagome still couldn't help but think about that day. Now that she really does think about it... That boy and Inuyasha look alike... What's with that? Are they the same? Or was it one of those scenarios like 'Everyone has a twin out somewhere'. That could be it right? Sigh... This was getting tiring. Once Kagome walked into her room, she saw Inuyasha sleeping. He looked so peaceful. Then, she saw that all of her things were on the ground.

You could almost see a vein popping on her head as she screamed "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?"

Inuyasha quickly woke up and fell off his bed. Now, normally he doesn't get scared that easily, but this time... The unexpected scream was something to freak out about. He stared at the angry girl that's his room mate as he asked "what's wrong?" When he asked he couldn't help but notice that it seems she had gotten more angry. Wonder what that was about?

"You've been going through my stuff haven't you!"

"No, I was going through some papers and got tired so I went to have a nap. But before that, Kouga was in here going through your stuff." Replied Inuyasha.

Kagome could only glare as she said "I don't believe you. Kouga wouldn't do that!"

"I had a feeling that you wouldn't. So I had it recorded. No one ever believes me when someone does something and they blame me. So, here's your proof."

Inuyasha pulled out a small tape recorder. It appears to be used quite a bit. He placed it on the table and clicked play. And it started to play the words when Kouga was there.

_"I live here dummy. But the real question is what are _you_doing in Kagome's room. Going through _her_ things. And then trying to go through _my_ things. Is this what you call a strong_ relationship?_I'm thinking not." Answered Inuyasha._

_Kouga growled as he said "I was looking for something that Kagome asked me to get her."_

_"Nice try wolf. I know that Kagome went to art class."_

_"Uh... she asked me earlier."_

_"Mhm. Sure, and I'm the leader of Japan."_

_"She told me that she forgot something in here."_

_"Give it up. I can smell your lies wolf."_

_"What makes you think I'm lying?"_

_"Your scent stupid. Also, Kagome never forgets anything. Got any other lie you'd like to think of but to be wrong cause I can't be fooled."_

_"Kagome needed something for a art project that she didn't know about. So I came in here to get what she told me to grab. She has to paint something that means a lot to her." Replied Kouga._

_"Oh, okay, that is believable...._ If I was a complete and total moron!!!!" _Answered Inuyasha._

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes. How could that be true? That... that wasn't possible... could it...? No... She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it! Inuyasha calmly said "I don't blame you if you don't want to believe me. No one ever listens to a half-_bread_ like myself. I don't blame you. I'll go and grab something to eat. Want anything?"

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to blame you... And I'm also sorry but I just can't believe that Kouga was the one to tear up my room... I just can't."

"Can't, or won't."

"...."

"I thought so."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha's back as she said "I can't find Kouga anywhere... and I need someone to come with me... So... I was wondering... will you come with me to... to my grandfather's funeral?"

Inuyasha just stopped. Froze. Why would Kagome ask him to go to a funeral? That doesn't make any sense. Inuyasha didn't turn to face her. How could he? This was something that he wasn't used to at all. After all, it isn't every day that you hear someone ask you to go to a funeral. It just isn't heard of. at least not to Inuyasha. Slowly he turned around, his expression blank. He could see Kagome's gaze on him.

Her gaze was calm, but there was a strange look. A small spec of pleading in her chocolate brown eyes. She's hoping that he'll go with her. She doesn't want to be alone. No... she truly doesn't want to go... Was she afraid to go alone? Wasn't her mother going to be there as well? Or... was it that she didn't want to go there alone even if her mother would be there... It was hard to say unless he asked her.

Inuyasha slowly walked to her, placing his hands on her shoulders as he stared deeply into her chocolate brown orbs. Kagome could only return his stare. She couldn't look away. His eyes were burning right through hers. Almost as if he was looking into her heart. Her soul. He could only stare. There was no turning away. What was he going to do? His face was close, _too _close. Was he going to kiss her?

When their noses were touching Inuyasha could only smile as he said "I'll go with you Kagome. You need someone to comfort you in your time of need."

Kagome could have sworn that she felt herself blush. The heat in her face told her that. But... why did she get the feeling of disappointment? That feeling was there as soon as Inuyasha pulled back and started to walk away. What was with that? Did she want him to kiss her? Even though she's dating Kouga? Why... why did she want him to kiss her? It doesn't make sense....

Kagome calmly said "you have to wear a kimono... Since my grandfather was a priest, we're having a cremation..." (I'm not sure if that's how it works for priests, priestesses and monks)

Inuyasha turned his head to look over his shoulder as he asks "you said your grandfather was a priest right? Then would that make you a priestess no matter what? Even if you don't want to be?"

"Yes."

"Hm... Kagome... Look I know this will sound weird but some friends of my family have gone missing and I was wondering if you've seen them perhaps..."

Kagome could only stare as Inuyasha pulled out some pictures of girls. Five different pictures of different girls. She could feel Inuyasha's stare. His stare burned her skin, wondering if she knew any of those girls at all. Going through all of the pictures, Kagome couldn't help but gasp. Inuyasha's ears twitched, having heard her gasp of surprise. Kagome slowly raised her gaze to fall on him as she calmly said "yeah, these were my friends. We met at this convention of people who were decedents of sacred beings. You know, monks, priest's and priestess's."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. The connection.... He found one... at least he hoped.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, I think I found a connection." Said Inuyasha as he talked to his brother on his cell.

Inuyasha had just arrived at the cemetery with Kagome not long ago. He had to run with her there since she couldn't ride on his motorcycle. Her kimono is almost like a festival kimono, but black. As for Inuyasha, he wore his red fire rat robe. As soon as they had arrived, he told her that he had to make a phone call before they went to the funeral.

"And what would that be Inuyasha?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

"It seems that they all were great friends, and that they were all decedents of at least a monk, a priest, or a priestess. Maybe this person is after a sacred object? And believe that a girl would have it... Then if they didn't then he would kill them thinking that they would give him, or her away to the cops." Replied Inuyasha.

"Hm... but what does the experiments have to do with this?"

"I'm still thinking on that Sesshoumaru. Anyway... I have to go... I'm at a funeral with Kagome, so I have to go."

"Wait! Did you just say funeral! Inuyasha don't you dare! Are you having-"

Before Sesshoumaru could say anymore, Inuyasha had hung up the phone. He doesn't get his brother sometimes. Sesshoumaru always told him never to go to a funeral for some strange reason. He never fully understood that at all. Never did and never will. As soon as Inuyasha walked away from the entrance and right to the center of the cemetery. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel something in his chest. Not sure what it could be.

He saw Kagome staring at the grave site of her grandfather. This was going to be a long service.

* * *

As the funeral went on, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a small pain in his chest. It seemed a little weird since it's never happened before. It was almost as if just being here... caused him great pain in his chest. What was going on? This makes no sense. Why would he feel this pain? It just doesn't seem possible. He's a half demon. The only kind of pain that he would normally feel was normally done by a sword. Nothing more.

Everything was going by, Kagome was crying on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her, hoping to comfort her. But something was wrong. Everything that was once in front of him had changed. He couldn't feel Kagome on his shoulder. He couldn't feel the grass that was under his feet. He didn't feel anything. Could only see. See the blood that was on the cold ground. Only the sight of people that he loved.

His eyes widened, the pupils in his eyes shrunk to the size of needle tips. The pain in his chest grew. Felt like his lungs were getting small. Less oxygen flowing through his lungs. Felt like something was gripping him around his chest, squeezing his lungs into nothing. The pain in his heart kept increasing. It was unbearable. The faces of the people became clearer. The faces were of his mother and father.

Clutching his chest with his hand, Inuyasha took a few steps back, only to trip and fall on his butt. Kagome stared at him with concern. What was wrong with him? He's acting like he's scared or something. When she knelt to him, she got a better look at his face. He wasn't scared... He was panicking. She placed a hand on his shoulder as she said with concern "Inuyasha? Are you alright?"

There was no responds. His body was shaking. His breath became ragged. More like he was gasping for air. The signs... He's having a panic attack!

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome turned around to face the source of the voice. She could see another man with silver hair, and gold eyes. He wore a black business suit. But it was the markings on his face that confused her. When the man got there, he said "Inuyasha, what happened?"

"I think he's having a panic attack. Who are you?" Replied Kagome.

"I'm his older brother Sesshoumaru. Damn it! He's having another panic attack! I knew this was going to happen!"

"Another? He's had one before?"

"I'll explain later! We have to get him to a doctor! Your coming with me young lady, I want a word with you!" Replied Sesshoumaru.

With that said, Sesshoumaru picked up Inuyasha, and helped him walk to the car, with Kagome right behind him. She wanted to know what could have caused this panic attack. This was making no sense.

* * *

"He'll be alright now... Thank god." Said a relieved Sesshoumaru.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had arrived at the hospital at least half an hour ago. They rushed Inuyasha in, hoping that they made it in time to help him. She had been worried, and waited for Sesshoumaru to explain why Inuyasha even had a panic attack. But so far, he hasn't told her yet. It made no sense to her. All her life, she's been told that demons and half demon couldn't be harmed at all, only by weapons... Other then that... nothing could or would harm them... So... what caused this to happen to Inuyasha?

Inuyasha was sound asleep, they had told them that he should wake up in about another thirty minutes. So, by then, he should be alright... At least, Kagome hoped so... They both waited outside of Inuyasha's room, waiting for him to wake up. The doctors told them that they should wait outside of the room, instead of inside in case the noise woke him up earlier then it should.

"So, tell me what is going on! How can Inuyasha get a panic attack! Demons and half demons aren't suppose to have them! And what caused it to begin with!" Demanded Kagome.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome, knowing that she wanted to know about what was going on more then anything at the moment. He couldn't blame her either. She, after all, had a right to know what was going on, since she and Inuyasha were room mates at the school. Taking a deep breath, he started to explain...

"He's been having panic attacks since he was at least eight years old... Cause... that was when... our father and his mother passed away... They were killed..."

_"What do you mean your sending me to a boarding school?!" screamed a eight year old Inuyasha._

_"I'm sorry son, but it's the only school left, you've been in so many fights with all of your other schools that it's the only kinda we can find for you." Replied his father._

_"No! I'm not going to a boarding school! You can't make me!!!"_

_"Dear, you have too... It's the only school left like your father said." Answered his mother._

_"I'M NOT GOING DAMN IT!"_

_Inuyasha glared at his parents. He wasn't going to let them win. There was no way that he was going away to a boarding school. To many people would pick on him. Try to harm him. Hurt him. There was no way that he was going to let that happen. There was no way..._

"Inuyasha truly didn't want to go... He was always picked on as a child... Cause he was born of a human and a demon... Because of that... he got into many fights... This was what caused him... to hate himself..." Replied Sesshoumaru.

_"I will not hear you curse anymore young man! You are going and that's final!" Screamed his father._

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!! I'M NOT GOING! I'LL NEVER GO!" Screamed Inuyasha with rage. _

_He didn't want to hear this anymore. To many emotions were in his eyes. Anger, hate, sadness... And the feeling of being unwanted. Those were in his eyes, and on his face. There was so many things that Inuyasha were feeling. Things that he couldn't explain. Not then, and not at all... And never would... But... the last thing that he said... was what shocked everyone in the room..._

_"I hate you! I wish you would just drop dead!"_

_With that said, Inuyasha ran out of the room... out of the house... and into the pouring rain._

"I looked for him after our parents ran out of the house. We looked for hours. Not knowing what could happen to him... He was only a small boy... My father and his mother were faster then I was... I was surprised though... that his mother could run faster then me since she's human... Anyway... I didn't find them at all for almost an hour... And when I did... I wish that I could have stopped the pain I saw that day..."

_Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha, knees on the ground. Inuyasha was close to the bodies of his mother, and their father. Their bodies laid still on the ground. Blood pooled around them. Slowly, Sesshoumaru walked toward them. Not knowing what to expect... But when he reached Inuyasha, he said "Inuyasha, just what happened?"_

_Inuyasha didn't look at him. Sesshoumaru guessed that Inuyasha was in shock. Any child would be in shock if they saw this. Sesshoumaru got a closer look, seeing that there was nothing but bullet wounds. From the scent of it, even in the pouring rain, they were the kind of bullets that could kill even the most powerful of demons. Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha into a hug, hoping to comfort him._

_Inuyasha shook. Trembled in his older brother's arms. Sobs escaped him. Sesshoumaru rubbed his back, hoping that he could calm him down. But it wouldn't be enough to calm him. No... it wouldn't be..._

_"It's my fault... It's all my fault that this happened... I'm so sorry... so sorry..." Replied Inuyasha._

_Sesshoumaru didn't blame Inuyasha. This wasn't his fault. He didn't know that this would happen. There was no telling... No... no telling..._

"Me and Inuyasha were there for hours... When the cops came, they spoke to me and Inuyasha. We explained as much as we could. But the one with the most information would be Inuyasha himself... But we couldn't get him to talk... He was still shaken up from that... But... ever since that day... He's changed... He was no longer a kind and caring boy... He became cold. A cold heartless bastard." Said a calm Sesshoumaru.

Kagome gasped at Sesshoumaru's words. How could he call his own brother that? That makes no sense! What kind of person would call their own brother that!? That... that's just wrong!!!!

"How can you call him that!?"

"He's called himself that all the time. Just became a habit after a while." Replied Sesshoumaru.

Kagome sighed. There was nothing that she could do now. Nothing. But at least now she knows why Inuyasha acts the way he does. It finally makes sense. He's only this way because of the trauma that he's been through at such a young age. All of it... it makes sense now... Now... now she wants to help him. Help him get through this trauma. No matter what it would take to help him. That was all she wanted right now. And that was to help Inuyasha.

"Oh, one more thing. Since they gave Inuyasha a shot to help him calm down... he'll be acting a little... different." Said a calm Sesshoumaru as a warning.

Kagome blinked. What does he mean that Inuyasha would be acting different? That also makes no sense... Then again, at this point, nothing does. Nothing makes sense anymore. Absolutely nothing.

"What do you mean by 'different'?" Asked Kagome.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath. He knew that he had to explain this to Kagome, since she lives with him for now. And that everyone has a right to know what happens when Inuyasha is on that shot to help him calm down till he's over the panic attack fully. He calmly explained "okay, after Inuyasha has a panic attack, they give him a shot. But it's the effects of the shot that you should be concerned about. You see, when he's on the shot, he's different. And by different I mean he'll act how he should have acted if his mother and our father never died. And if you don't believe me, then just wait for him to wake up and act for yourself." With that said, he was gone.

Kagome just blinked in confusion. What did he mean that Inuyasha would be a different person? And most of all... How long does this needle last? When Kagome turned around, she saw the door slowly opening. At first Kagome thought that Inuyasha was going to scream at her for making him have a panic attack. But, that didn't happen... No... instead...

"KAGOME!!!!!!!" Screamed a strangely very happy Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms around Kagome in a almost tight hug. Kagome blinked a few more times now... Extremely confused... Only one thing went through her head...

_'WHAT THE FUCK!?'_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.... my hands are now killing me!!!!  
*rubs my wrists***

**this chapter took me two days to write... and I must say... this is the longest chapter I've ever written... well not including the chapter in that role play fanfic I made with friends, GAH! I'm getting off track! anyway, like I said, hoped you liked it, hope it gives you a bit of why Inuyasha is the way he is from his past, and thats all I have to say, till next time**


	7. Another Connection And BreakUp

Kagome was now in her room, staring at a now smiling Inuyasha. She couldn't believe just how big his smile was. It was so surprising that his jaw wouldn't hurt from how big his smile was at the moment. Also... his smile was kinda creepy... Kagome was, after all used to Inuyasha's calm and yet also cold look. It was going to take a while to get used to. A small shiver went up her spine as Inuyasha's smile remained on his face. It... it was just plain creepy!

"Stop staring at me like that Inuyasha! It's creepy!" Screamed Kagome.

Inuyasha's smile disappeared, as he blinks in confusion. He just stared blankly. Not sure why Kagome would be freaked out at all. Okay, he'll admit, he has been harsh so that could be a reason. So, he calmly said "I can't help but smile Kagome-Chan! I'm just really, really happy! Could you blame me for wanting to smile on such a beautiful morning?"

Kagome sighed. He was right. It was a beautiful morning. Ever since they've gotten back though, he's been all smiles. EVEN WHEN HE SLEEPS! But then again, having a happy Inuyasha, was better then having the pissed off one any day. It was for the best... until the needle wore off... Might as well as make the best of it... Not like he'll remember any of this anyway...

* * *

It was lunch time and Kagome was eating lunch with Miroku and Sango. Miroku was looking around the table from his spot next to Sango. Wondering where Inuyasha was. They were, serving his favourite meal after all. Ramen. Now that he thinks about it, he hasn't seen Inuyasha that much since yesterday in the hall before he left with Kagome. Since then, he hasn't seen him at all.

Kagome sighed. She couldn't take the silence anymore. It was just getting a little uncomfortable...

"So... What happened with you and Inuyasha yesterday?" Asked Miroku as he was taking a sip of his coke.

"Let's see... We went to my grand father's funeral... Then he had a panic attack-"

Miroku started to choke on his coke, and it sprayed from his mouth. Turning to the side, Miroku started to cough. Sango started whacking him on his bad, hoping that it would help him. What about Inuyasha having a panic attack would cause Miroku to do that? That made no sense... Unless, something was gonna happen some time soon. What ever it was...

"Are you alright Miroku?" Asked Kagome and Sango with concern.

Miroku's coughs started to become faint, and happened less and less. Finally, he stopped as he said "your kidding right? Please say your kidding Kagome! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Miroku then looked up at Kagome with fear filled eyes. Something must scare him after Inuyasha has a panic attack. What ever it could be... Okay, then again... Inuyasha does smile a lot which is kinda scary... Kinda...

Kagome just stared at Miroku's wide, fear filled eyes, wondering what could be the worst thing. So, she calmly said "no, I'm not joking. And what's so bad? He's on a calming drug right now. It's only to calm his nerves down."

"Yeah, but that's the worst Kagome! Every time he's on that damn drug he's nothing but smiles! He rarely frowns and he's never mad anymore. Okay, I'll admit, I would take the smiling Inuyasha over the pissed Inuyasha any day. But not when nothing seems to piss him off at all! Not to mention his hugs! Dear god it's horrible... If you got hugged first, then your the one he's gonna be spending his time with most of the time... I feel sorry for you Kagome."

Kagome could only blink in confusion. What was Miroku talking about? Was it so bad that Inuyasha was a caring person at the moment? Nah, it was a bit of a nice thing that Inuyasha was a kind and caring person right now. Even if it wouldn't last forever. At least... it was good to see a kind, and smiling Inuyasha. Instead of a cold, heartless and sarcastic Inuyasha. That... was something she would never get used to.

Then Miroku calmly said "okay, I'm guessing that you met his brother... Well... then that means that he told you everything about Inuyasha's past..."

Kagome could only nod. But Sango was confused. What was going on? What was so bad about this? And what does this drug thing have to do with how Inuyasha is acting right now? That made no sense at all. At least not at the moment. Miroku turned to Sango and calmly said "Inuyasha went through a very tragic past. That caused him to be cold toward everyone. But when he's under the influence of the drug from his panic attacks, then he's acting like he could have been if he never saw that tragic experience. So right now, he's his 'could be self' as you could call it."

"Miroku... This is nothing like that manga or anime Shugo chara." Replied Sango.

"You still read that manga Sango?" Asked Kagome.

"Yeah so? You still read those other mangas that no one has thought of reading in years." Answered Sango.

"..... Shut up." Replied Kagome.

Then, there was a loud scream "KAGOME!!!!!!" As soon as that was said, Kagome felt two strong arms wrapped around her, in a tight hug. Miroku laughed, or in this case snickered. Right away, Kagome knew who it was that was hugging her from behind. There was just no mistaken it.

"Hey Inuyasha. I thought you were running...?"

"Nah, I finished early and wanted to spend time with you!" Answered Inuyasha.

Miroku gave a dramatic sigh, stood and said "well, good luck Kagome. You're gonna need it." Then, he and Sango both walked away. Leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone. Why did she get the feeling that this wasn't gonna be good at all? Why was that? What was so bad about Inuyasha being this way? Kind? And has a good heart? Compared to the other Inuyasha, this new one was better so far...

_'But I could go without the hugs...'_ She thought.

* * *

Kagome was now walking down the hall. There was this strange feeling that she was getting. what ever it was. It wasn't either good nor bad. Or was it? Could it be either or? There was no way of knowing... Not at all... Then, Kagome heard a new voice. One that she hadn't heard from in person for a while. How long had it been? She's lost track... To many things were on her mind... So... so many things on her mind...

"Kouga, what is it?" Asked a smiling Kagome.

"Look Kagome, we have to talk..."

* * *

Inuyasha was chatting away with Miroku and Sango. They hadn't talked much since they both had arrived to the school. Sure, Miroku and Sango did leave the lunch room a while ago, and he and Kagome left. But she told him that she had to do something for a class. He understood that. Class, was after all, important. And he had caught up with Sango and Miroku. That was when they decided to talk.

"So, what did you guys do at your old school?" Asked Sango.

"Not a heck of a lot. Just like what we do here. And to answer anything else, we got into a fight and they kicked us out. Not a hell of a big deal." Replied Inuyasha.

Sango just stared. Okay, she knew that right now Inuyasha was under the influence of a drug to help him get over the panic attack, but it also seems like he was also his old self... does that make any kind of sense at all? Maybe not. Miroku calmly said "well... Inuyasha was the cause of the fight. I only tried to stop the fight. But I got in trouble for it anyway." Miroku was taking a sip of his coke.

Inuyasha just stared. Wondering how far this lie could go. From what he knew, Sango wasn't stupid. But, very, very bright. There was nothing that could stop that she would or will find out about the whole case. So, while they talked to her, they had to be very careful on what they do or say. But that couldn't be helped. After all, the life of a agent wasn't a very good one, but at the same time it was. Man, that was just confusing... Inuyasha layed on his back, trying to think of something, that he could do with Kagome.

_'Kagome... I want to help you... So much... I do... I want to protect you from all the dangers that are out there. I want to protect you from Kouga. From his boss... Everything that wants to cause you harm... But... can I do that? Am I able to protect you from all of the dangers of the world?'_

Sango saw the strange look on Inuyasha's face and asked "are you alright? You seem kinda out of it Inuyasha."

"I'm fine. Just thinking about something for a class project." Answered Inuyasha.

Sango just stared at him. Wanting to know what could really be on his mind. Was there a way for the old Inuyasha to still be there while he was acting like the way he was? Was that possible? Or no? That was hard to say at the moment. But it was something that was on her mind. Just like why Miroku was a huge perv. That was something that bothered her to the core. But it was also something that just made him... Miroku. And that was something that couldn't be stopped. No one could just change who they were. No matter how much they tried. You can never change who you are. Nothing could ever change that. Nothing.

Miroku just stared at Inuyasha, wondering why he wasn't acting like he normally did while he was influenced by the needle. Normally he's hyper, and full of built up energy. He would run around or hug anyone that was near. But... no... that wasn't happening at all... He was well... just laying there. Was it that Kagome wasn't here? That could be it... Maybe, he only acts like that when Kagome's around now... But why? Nothing like this hadn't happened before. So what could cause it now? This was very strange. Strange indeed.

Slowly, Inuyasha sat up and said "I'm out. I'm just gonna head back to my room see ya." Then, Inuyasha stood and started to walk out the door, until he stopped and said "oh and Miroku, behave yourself. Or else I'll have to tell 'him' of your problems again." Miroku couldn't help but shudder the way Inuyasha had smiled at that. Sure, Inuyasha smiled no matter what, even with threats. But having to deal with what Sesshoumaru would do then well... that was just plain scary.

Then, the door closed, leaving Miroku and Sango alone. Miroku stared at Sango and she stared at him. Both stayed in silence. Just sitting there. Staring at one and the other. It was getting uncomfortable. Then, Miroku cleared his throat as he asked "so, what does your family do Sango?"

"My family are demon slayers. We kill the demons that try to harm humans. It's been like that for hundreds of years. Maybe even longer. It's hard to say. From what I know, my family protected a crystal, it was very powerful. It was called the Shikon Jewel. But we couldn't protect it anymore so my ancestors gave it to a powerful priestess. But after that, it disappeared. And we hadn't heard of it since." Answered Sango in a calm voice.

Miroku could only stare. Letting all he's been told sink in. Demon Slayers? Shikon Jewel? A priestess? Could... could this... No way! "Sorry Sango but I have to make a call." Then Miroku ran out of the room. He had to call Sesshoumaru. This had to be reported. Maybe this was a connection. It was the only thing that could explain why Sango was a target. That just had to be it... It just had to be...

"Sesshoumaru."

"Look Sesshoumaru. I found a connection. At least I think I did. Sango is a decedent of Demon Slayers. I'm sure it's a connection. She told me the story of her family, or at least part of it. She even mentioned something called the 'Shikon Jewel'. What ever that is."

"Shikon Jewel? Demon Slayers? I see... Looks like both you and Inuyasha found something... Good work Agent Monk. Anyway, until agent Inu can regain himself in a few days your on this mission alone." With that, Sesshoumaru was gone. Miroku flipped his phone closed. Well... that wasn't much of a conversation was it...?

* * *

Inuyasha had walked into his room, closing the door right behind him. But something wasn't right. The room was covered in the scent of... of... tears? What the hell? Slowly, Inuyasha walked into the room, sniffing around. Sure, normally when he's in his room he wouldn't give a damn. But something was wrong... Kagome had left early so she should be here first. But he couldn't see her. Then... another scent hit his nose. "Blood...?"

Inuyasha ran into the bathroom, and on the floor passed out was Kagome. Running to her, he held her in his arms saying with concern "Kagome?! Wake up Kagome!" But there was no responds. Inuyasha lifted Kagome and carried her to her bed. The smell of her blood wasn't that fresh. The small cuts on her arms were from some razor blades that were in the bathroom. But other then that, she should be alright.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, her eyes were almost dull. But she was still alive and that's what matters. She whispered "Inu..."

"Shhh. You should rest Kagome. I don't know what happened, but I'll look after you alright? Just sleep. Then when you feel better, you can tell me what you were doing or what happened to make you want to do that to yourself alright?"

She didn't respond. Or show any kind of sign that she heard him. Only staring blankly at him. That was better then nothing... maybe... But then, she sat up, new tears were starting to fall. Slowly, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. He calmly asked "what's wrong Kagome? You can tell me..."

"Kouga... he... he..."

"He what?"

Kagome just sobbed into Inuyasha's shoulder. Of course he tried to comfort her. But then there was the fact that he's never had to deal with a crying woman before. It was a very hard thing to do. So therefore, he didn't know what to do but to rub her back and say soothing words to her, in hopes to calm her down. But that was harder said then done. Kagome just kept crying and crying. Her tears stained his shirt, but that didn't matter. What mattered was trying to get Kagome to calm down.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay Kagome. It'll be okay. I'm sure of it..." Said a calm Inuyasha but with a soothing sound in his voice.

Kagome started to calm down a bit. Then, she stopped crying all together. When Inuyasha heard that there was nothing of her tears, and that Kagome only sniffled, he calmly asked "alright, tell me about what happened alright? Please?"

Nodding, KAgome took a deep calming breath as she said "Kouga... he... he..."

"Now, tell me what did Kouga do? And don't cry this time alright." Replied Inuyasha.

"He... _broke up with me!!!!!"_

* * *

**alright, sorry it took so long but I'm also working on a story for a friend cause she asked me to write it for her, and well... she says that I write better then her, how that is I'll never know, anyway hope you liked the new chapter and look forward to another update soon... whenever I can that is...**


	8. Going Out, Fights, And Human Inuyasha

Inuyasha had tried to comfort Kagome. But how could he when she locked herself in the bathroom? That was something he should have seen coming. But sadly... he didn't. He could hear her sobs through the door. But, thankfully he didn't smell her blood. She told him that she had given up on living since Kouga dumped her. Okay, he didn't mind that they weren't going out anymore but for Kagome to take it this far... well... There was no words to describe how this was making him re-think on her dating Kouga.

All Inuyasha could do was sigh. This... just wasn't gonna be his day at all... He had to think of something to help get her mind off of Kouga. She can't keep living like this. It just wasn't healthy for her. So, he knocked on the door again calmly saying "come on Kagome, you can't stay in there all day..." Okay... so maybe that wasn't the nicest thing to say to someone who was crying about a break-up.

"Shut up Inuyasha! Leave me alone!" Screamed a still sobbing Kagome.

Inuyasha could only sigh. This wasn't going to turn out well... He just knew it... Why couldn't things work out for him? It just wasn't fair really... Again he knocked on the door as he said "I'm sorry Kagome... I didn't mean to sound harsh... I'm... I'm just not used to hearing anyone cry... Or... or being nice... Please... open the door... I want to help you but I can't if you won't let me..."

"..."

"Please... unlock the door and let me help you Kagome... Please?"

There was no sound from the bathroom. At first Inuyasha thought that Kagome killed herself. But there wasn't the smell of blood or death. So that was a good thing. Then, he heard the door unlock. And it slowly opened. She just stood there, her eyes red and puffy from her endless tears. Inuyasha had this strange feeling inside to hug her. But fought that urge. He knew that wasn't the time to hug her in her fragile state of mind. At least that's what he thinks is the best.

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha, wondering why he would even care... He never had before... Then her mind went off to his panic attack. Inuyasha must still be drugged... How long does that even last anyway? She could only stare in his eyes, and now she noticed how deep his eyes looked. Before, they were icy... But now... They were warm like liquid gold... _'Such amazing eyes...'_

Inuyasha calmly said "get dressed, we're gonna go out and have fun. I'll do what ever it takes to cheer you up Kagome. Even if I have to use all of my money to do it."

Kagome could only stare at him. Searching for any lies. Thinking that he was only saying that to trick her, for all of the times that he's taunted her. Smirked at her. Making fun of her through his eyes. But... that wasn't the case this time. This time, his eyes his eyes were sincere... Kind. Gentle... And caring... There was no way that this Inuyasha, and the bad Inuyasha be the same person... How could... could this be Inuyasha's would be self? The person he should have been if his parents were still alive... That... it... couldn't be possible.

Then, she calmly said "alright... I'll go with you Inuyasha... So... what are we gonna do today?"

"What ever you want. You name it, we'll do that..." Replied a calm Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled a bit. This Inuyasha she could get used to in a way. Sure, it was nice that he was being so kind and caring, but it would also be strange that Inuyasha returned to normal during their time out. But... would that be a bad thing? The only way to make sure that this Inuyasha stayed would be if... if he had panic attacks a lot... And she couldn't do that... Too many panic attacks at one time could kill a person. Could that be something that she could do to him...? No... she couldn't do that... Inuyasha may be a half demon but he could still die from a panic attack. It was possible at least...

Kagome then grabbed some clean clothes and ran back into the bathroom to change. Inuyasha could only smile. This was his chance to help Kagome. Maybe... she could learn to trust him for real... Sure, he was sent to protect her from some guy that's behind the disappearances but... he couldn't help this feeling to help her more than he should. Was it possible to have such a feeling as this? Shaking his head to see if those feelings would leave him. But sadly, that had failed.

_'I have to shake these feelings... If I get to close to Kagome... I might end up losing her if... if I return to my old self as soon as the drug wears off...'_Thought Inuyasha with his ears drooping slightly. He couldn't let these emotions run too deep for Kagome. Sure, he was nicer and calmer... And most of all more open with emotions while he was under the influence of the drug, but... he still couldn't let the emotions he was feeling to strong for her... Or else he could be harming her... But not with his fists, but with his mouth... Hurting her by her emotions...

Then, Kagome came out of the bathroom wearing a white shirt with green on the sides of it and a matching green hood, and long black pants.(okay there is a shirt like that, my mom has one like it) All Inuyasha could do was blush. For what ever reason that may be, it was hard for him to think of. He couldn't think straight. The urge to run up to her, hug her and kiss her was in his mind. But he fought it. He couldn't do that... Not at all... She still has a broken heart and he would do everything in his power or in this case what ever was in his wallet to make her smile again.

There were many things that they could do today. School was closed for the day due to a hoilday so that was even better. Kagome grabbed her red jacket and her shoes. As for Inuyasha, he grabbed his black jacket. It was his favourite jacket for some reason. Even though it wasn't his favourite color. It was so long that it reached his knees. Maybe it was even longer then that.(I find trench coats cool for some reason)

Kagome stared at his jacket, wondering where she's seen it. There was a feeling... that it was something that she saw in the past. What ever it was, she would let it slid for now. For this was a day for fun. And Inuyasha was gonna pay for it. Which of course made her feel bad. But she couldn't do anything about it cause knowing Inuyasha like she does he wouldn't let her pay for anything for he was too stubborn. But now... onto the fun!!!!

* * *

Kagome was so happy. First Inuyasha took her to the amusement park. Then to the movie theater. And took her out to dinner. They had so much fun that it was hard to believe! (I'm too lazy to type what happened at the places they went too, and I wasn't sure what to type for it) It was almost dark out sadly. Inuyasha had been acting weird for a little while now. Ever since he looked at the sky, he's been a little jumpy. What could be the problem to cause him to be so jumpy?

Kagome could only stare at him. He seemed normal. Well... as normal as he could get even under the influence of that drug. Then, she noticed that his gaze went back to the sky. It wasn't dark yet, but it also wasn't all that bright either. The sun wouldn't set for at least another few hours. So what could really be the problem with him right now....?

"Something the matter Inuyasha? You seem... kinda worried. Is something gonna happen tonight?" Asked Kagome.

"Yeah, but I can't tell you yet... More like... I'll show you... As soon as the sun sets." Was his reply.

Kagome was confused about that. What did he mean that he would 'show her'? That doesn't seem to make any kind of sense. At least not to her. Many thoughts went through her mind. Did he... he... planned... for _that_to happen? Just that thought made her face heat up in a deep blush. Inuyasha stopped suddenly. Something was wrong. The streets were empty. It was still daylight out. Not a lot of light but still daylight. His gaze switching from left to right and back again. Something... something was here... Waiting in the darken ally ways.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Asked a confused Kagome.

"I smell demons..." _'Surprising that I can still smell them...'_

Kagome looked around, wondering if she could see them. Or at least sense them. But no such luck. Ever since she was attacked, and almost raped by those demons she's been a little afraid to be out alone where demons could attack her. But with Inuyasha here... Was she still safe? She stared at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. His muscles were stiff, ready for an attack. Was it his demon senses? "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Shh. You need to be quite Kagome. Slow your breathing and keep calm. They can't find you if they can't smell or hear you."

Kagome was confused about this. How could they not smell her? That... that just doesn't make any sense at all, not a bit... Slowly they walked through the street. Wondering how long it would be till they got back to their dorm room. The sky was slowly getting darker. But the sun was still in the sky. Inuyasha looked around them as they walked. His eyes moving from left to right and back again. Making sure that it was safe for Kagome. There were many dangers out here at this time of night. Or in this case time of day.

His ears would twitch at any sound that could or would be heard. There weren't many sounds at this time. Only cats or dogs going through trash cans. Other then that, it was dead. Then, his hears heard something. _"Kagome look out!"_Screamed Inuyasha. He moved in front of her, wrapping his arms around her to shield her from the oncoming attack. As soon as his arms went around her, Inuyasha felt claws swiping at his back, leaving deep gashes.

His scream was loud and filled with pain. Kagome gasped out in surprise. Not expecting the attack. Inuyasha slumped a bit from the attack. But then he turned his head to look at the demons that had attacked. There weren't many. Maybe only two or three. He move and stood in front of Kagome, hoping to shield her from the demons. They stood there and smirked. He couldn't see their faces very well, but he could tell what their hair color was. One of them had dark brown hair. Another had short blondish hair that was almost silver and finally the other one had black hair.

Kagome glanced from behind Inuyasha and startled a gasp. She stared at the demons... They almost looked like the ones that attacked her... Almost. Her fear spiked. And it was growing. Inuyasha glanced at her from the side. He knew that she was scared. Who wouldn't be? Now, normally Inuyasha doesn't fight while he's drugged, but this time... He might have to. As long as he's protecting Kagome, then he'll fight.

"What ever you want, don't even ask cause I'm giving you nothing." Said a calm Inuyasha.

"Oh, the half breed wants a fight. I can see it in your eyes." Replied the black haired demon.

"Bring it on. I won't let you harm the girl at all." Replied Inuyasha.

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha. Was he serious? Is he serious? He's gonna fight!? What the hell is wrong with him!? "Inuyasha you can't fight them! You could get killed! These demons are probably trained to kill!" Screamed Kagome.

"So am I." Was his replay.

"Eh?"

Then, Inuyasha charged at the demons. Ready to kill. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. To Kagome. She doesn't deserve to be harmed by demons like last time. The blond haired demon slashed at Inuyasha's face, leaving three claw-like gashes on his face. Then, the dark brown haired demon slashed at Inuyasha's chest. His claws were already stained with his blood, but that wasn't the worst of it. No, the demon's claws were dripping with poison.

Inuyasha fell to his knees. His face and back burned in pain. How was this happening? Okay, sure he's an awesome fighter... but that was with his 'bad' self. This half of him... wasn't used to fighting. He couldn't feel anger. So he couldn't fight as well like he normally did. Then, he heard one of the demons say "this half breed is all talk. Let's just kill him and the bitch then grab a beer."

Hearing that they wanted to kill Kagome, something in him snapped. Standing, he whipped his fist back and slammed it into the black haired demons face. Then he went to his hands and kicked the other two. Jumping from his hands and back onto his feet, Inuyasha jumped in the air, spinning and kicking the demon's all in the face. He wasn't gonna let this happen. He wasn't gonna let them harm Kagome. Kagome gasped seeing how Inuyasha was fighting. It... it seemed familiar...

Inuyasha was punched in his chest, causing him to fall back. As soon as he landed on his back he managed to spin, push himself on his hands and twirl his body causing him to kick all of the demons in the chest one more time. The black haired demon glared at Inuyasha. He wasn't gonna let this guy win. No way in hell was he gonna lose to a half breed. Inuyasha glared at all of the demons with a very dark look in his eyes. The kind of look that a demon would get if they were fighting to protect someone dear to them.

Inuyasha charged once more. Readying his claws for one more attack. _"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"_Swiping his claws at the demons, but only to miss. Inuyasha looked around. Wondering where they could have gone. But he couldn't smell them. They're hiding their scent. This... wasn't good.

"Inuyasha! Behind you!" Screamed Kagome.

Inuyasha turned around, but didn't have enough time to react. The dark brown haired demon whacked Inuyasha in the neck, causing him to fall out cold. Before they turned their attention to Kagome, the demon used his poison claws on Inuyasha's back again. Enough that it could even kill a human. Then, they all turned their sights on Kagome. Ready to kill her.

Kagome's eyes were wide with fear. It couldn't end like this! It just couldn't! The black haired demon calmly said "she is a pretty human. Let's have some fun with her first."

"Oh, that's a great idea boss!"

"Yeah, let's have some 'fun'."

Kagome backed up into a wall. Wondering what was gonna happen to her, besides the fact that she's gonna get raped. Will Inuyasha be alright? Would he live? Is he even alive? _'Inuyasha... Inuyasha...'_ _"Inuyasha!!!!!"_

Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for it all to end. Then, she heard something... It... it sounded like growling... and something tearing apart. When she opened her eyes, she saw Inuyasha standing. She washed over with relief, glad to see that he was alright. Slowly she walked to him, her hands were shaking. The bodies of the demons were on the ground, they looked like a wild animal had gotten to them. They were torn, their blood pooled around them. She gulped with fear.

When she reached Inuyasha, she saw that the wounds on his back were bubbling green. Was that the poison? It must be. The closer she got to Inuyasha, the colder it got. What was going on? And... why was he growling? "Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Asked Kagome.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. He turned around, and what Kagome saw caused her to gasp in fear. His eyes... they... they were blood red... the irises were a crystal blue. And on his face were two purple jagged stripes. He growled deadly toward her. But Kagome didn't move. She wasn't sure how... but she had this feeling telling her that... Inuyasha wouldn't harm her... "Inuyasha... it's okay... The demons are gone..." Then she placed her hand on his unwounded cheek. She saw Inuyasha blink a few times, then, his eyes returned to normal, the stripes on his face were gone and he passed out.

Kagome managed to catch him, but f course she had trouble trying to keep her footing for he was well... taller then her and was slightly heavier. Kagome placed Inuyasha's arm around her shoulders so she could help him get back to the dorms. This, was gonna be a long night...

* * *

Kagome had placed Inuyasha on his bed as soon as they had gotten back. It was almost sun set. Inuyasha now lied on his stomach for the wounds on his chest weren't as bad as the ones on his back. His face was facing Kagome and it was drenched with sweat. Kagome went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. But what she saw when she came back, was what surprised her. Inuyasha's hair was slowly turning grey, then black. His claws started to disappear along with his dog ears. And in their place were normal human nails and ears.

Kagome couldn't believe this... He... he looked human... Then what he had said earlier came ringing in her ears again.

_"Yeah, but I can't tell you yet... More like... I'll show you... As soon as the sun sets."_

"This... this must be what he ment... He turns human... on the New Moon..."

She made her way to his bed, sitting on her knees and started to tend to the wound on his left cheek. As soon as she cleaned it, she patched that up, and went to his back which of course was still bubbling. She had to be careful while cleaning that wound. She grabbed some cleaning fluid that was great to get rid of poison. After she patched up his back, all Kagome could do was stare at him. His face looked a little peaceful now. The pain that was in him was gone, at least she thinks it is.

Now, all she had to do was wake him up. It wasn't good for him to sleep with the poison still in his system. Tapping his shoulder gently she says in a calm but quite voice "Inuyasha, you have to wake up. Please... wake up..." Kagome just sighed. She guessed that Inuyasha wasn't gonna wake up. There was no sign of him waking up...

Then, she heard a small groan. When Kagome looked at Inuyasha, she saw that violet eyes stared into her brown ones. She couldn't believe it... His eyes... they were a rare shade of violet. It was so strange...

"Your alright... that's good..." Whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome could hear how faint and weak his voice was. He sounded so tired... trying to stay awake. She sat by his bed, as she calmly said "you have to stay awake Inuyasha. You can't fall asleep. Okay?"

He nodded, well as well as he could. Inuyasha looked up at her as he said "but are you alright... Did the demons harm you at all?"

"No, I'm fine..."

"That's good... I'm glad..."

All she could do was smile. It must be hard for Inuyasha to stay awake. But it was the only thing that could be done. But, what he asked her next, surprised her.

"Kagome... can... can you sing for me? I don't sleep while I listen to something... please...?"

The pleading sound in his voice, it sounded almost... afraid. He was scared at the moment... So, she couldn't help but to do as he asked.

_'There must still be the soul that you have left behind, hidden somewhere  
In the deep deep of the forest lying among the trees  
People who are too tired they just don't look around, any farther  
They disappear into the eternal darkness of a foreign place_

_Could we still have seen if we were there?  
Could we have seen it if it were little?_

_Go on with our lives and lose those things behind.  
Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless.  
We want to live our lives, until we find a way.  
Searching for the light for eternity._

_Things are passing and changing and moving around,  
But the colors of the sky,  
Still remain the same, as we used to know,  
Every single day._

_We are running so free now, ignoring the risk  
The limits that we had.  
Leave our fears behind, take another chance.  
Our souls will live again._

_If we could catch the rhythm of time,  
We could probably fly so high._

_Go on with our lives, and lose those things behind.  
Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless.  
We want to live our lives, until we find a way.  
Searching for the light for eternity_

_Go on with our lives, and lose those things behind.  
Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless.  
We want to live our lives, until we find a way.  
Searching for the light for eternity'_

Inuyasha could only smile at hearing her sing. It may not have been a long song, but it was still a good one. He knew that Kagome would have to go to sleep at some point. But maybe by then... he could fall asleep as well... But he also knew... that he couldn't or he might never wake up again... The last thing he did hear though, was Kagome's wonderful singing... before everything went dark...


	9. Note, not a on Hold note

**Okay, I made a poll for anyone that wants to chose on what story I should start updating after I finish Agent Inu, so go on and vote! the polls on my profile so go ahead**


	10. Talent, Explanation And Resalation

**okay, for any of those that read Hanyou Kagome, I'd like to say I'm so sorry that I haven't updated it in a while, it's just that I'm having a writers block with it... I'm not a huge Sesshoumaru fan but he's part of the chapter so it's hard for me to come up with how the chapter should go, anyway, hope you enjoy the new chapter to Agent Inu**

* * *

Inuyasha stared out the window as the sun was raising. So many thoughts on what had happened in the past few days. All of them meant more to him than anything. But then his mind drifted to the one thought that he's been having ever since he attacked those demons. _'I transformed... I fought... And I killed... Normally... the drug stops that from happening... My anger... always causes me to transform into that monster... This is my last day... The last day until I become that cold heartless hanyou... Kagome... forgive me.'_

All he could do was sigh. The last day, and in the morning, when he wakes up he'll have no memory of anything that happened the past few days. To him, it would have been like he was asleep the whole time. There was nothing that he could do to stop it. Not a thing. Inuyasha stared at the calender, wondering what day it was. Hm... it was the day of the talent show. Great. He could remember that Miroku had signed them both up for it. And why? Just because the girls were in it. Oh well... Kagome had gone out to prepare for her talent. What ever it was, Inuyasha wasn't sure what it was.

Inuyasha sat on his bed, trying to think on what he should do at the talent show. He could do lots of things, but he had to think of something that wouldn't tell everyone that he was a trained agent. Sure, he was double jointed... But that wasn't a talent... That was just something he was born with... Wait! Of course why didn't he think of it before! He could...

* * *

"Calm down Kagome. Why are you bothering to even use a guitar? Okay, sure I can play the drums and all but I've never seen you play anything even close to a instrument ever." Said a calm Sango.

"I can't help it Sango. Besides, I've been taking lessons from my uncle. You know, the one that's in a band. He taught me how to play at least one song from that band I like. Anyway, this is what we're gonna do Sango. But you can't tell anyone. After all, it's a surprise." Said a smiling Kagome.

Sango could only sigh. Kagome always wanted things to be a surprise. Sure, they weren't gonna dress the way they normally did. And they were gonna play instruments. But what really worried her was that this song that she was playing was one that spoke to her about her break up with Kouga. Or at least close to it. How the hell was this gonna work? Sigh... But what made it harder was how was she gonna hide this from Miroku? He was a strange man. He didn't act much like a teen. No, he was a more perverted one.

There was nothing that they could do. This was gonna be one hell of a show for everyone... At least, that's what they think...

* * *

Miroku stared at Inuyasha as they were setting up for their turn in the talent show. He couldn't believe that Inuyasha had this planned out. Maybe the drug was wearing off since Inuyasha didn't show off while drugged. That has to be it. It's wearing off. _'I can't believe I'm thinking this- Wait, I can... Cause I'm glad when Inuyasha is the cold heartless jerk cause at least he isn't trying to hug people!' _Calmly thought Miroku. Okay, he had to admit, it wasn't a nice thing to do, calling your friend a cold heartless jerk. But it was true. That's how Inuyasha was.

Inuyasha walked in as he asked "everything set Miroku? You know what to do?"

"Yeah, Yeah I know what to do. Stop asking will ya?" Replied Miroku.

"Okay, Okay stop being a whiny bitch." Growled Inuyasha, then he covered his mouth in shock.

Miroku calmly asked "Inuyasha, you alright? You..." Miroku wasn't sure how to ask. He wasn't sure if Inuyasha was returning to normal soon. Hell, he wasn't even sure if Inuyasha was aware of the stuff he did while he was cold and heartless. Or if he knew that he was drugged. So many thoughts were running through his mind. But he wasn't sure on how to ask. Then, he saw Inuyasha turn away, his hands were clutched into tight fists. Not sure what to do.

"The drug's wearing off Miroku. It started to wear off on the night of the New Moon. By morning... I'll be that cold and heartless ass... And I won't give a damn about anything. For what it's worth Miroku, your my best friend... Even if I don't admit it much." Said a strangely calm Inuyasha.

Miroku could only nod. That was the only thing that could be done in this kind of situation. Nothing could or would ever change that. Then, they heard the annoucments that they were starting. The first ones up were Kagome and Sango. Miroku and Inuyasha both stared from the side of the stage, wondering what they were gonna do. But what they were wearing was a whole other story.

Kagome looked like she was wearing the top half of a green bikini that tied at the back, while wearing a long green skirt that had a side split and she had a flowering her hair. As for Sango, she wore the same thing but with pink, and that her skirt didn't have a split. And she was without the flower. Just why were they dressed up like that? That just didn't make any sense at all. But then they started to play.

_'A single flower petal brushes against my skin  
I don't want to believe  
our romance was a mistake_

_You have a dark face, on the other side of the phone  
You were scared of the words that were to come out_

_From when did we try not to realize feelings like this?  
In the clear wind, like the day we met  
if we can do it all over  
I want to be with you_

_A single flower petal brushes against my skin  
I don't want to believe  
our romance was a mistake  
I should have been in love  
so much that if I wanted to hear your voice anytime  
Even though my hands reach out  
you seem to be fading away_

_We've got a bad, bad habit of saying "everything's fine" and bottling it up  
I always thought about how i wanted to be with you forever  
but we don't see eye to eye  
I assumed i could always make you smile  
in that soft, gentle way of yours  
like when we first met  
I want to hold you..._

_A single flower petal brushes against my skin  
I don't want to believe  
our romance was a mistake_

_The palm of yours  
who has kept it silent  
the tears that reached they splashed  
Please rewind time for us who've become like this_

_A single flower fluttered down beside me now  
I can't possibly forget it  
thinking it was a mistake  
I thought I loved you  
I wanted to hear your voice more and more  
and while my hand still reaches yours,  
I can't see what your future holds.'_

Kagome and Sango both bowed, and walked off the stage. Of course, Sango had to leave the drums. Cause well, how the hell was she suppose to take them off the stage without taking so long? Taking down a drum set would take forever to take down. And the next show was about to start. Which of course was Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha had this all set. He could see it now.

Miroku walked out onto the stage, holding the guitar in his hands, and the drum sticks were through his belt. He then held the handle of the staff, and threw it in the air at a angel. It flipped through the air. Everyone gasped with surprise and shock. They all thought that this was Inuyasha's act. But that wasn't it. Nope, not at all. Then, Inuyasha cartwheeled onto the stage, then he started to back flip. And he landed on his back, with his feet in the air as they caught the guitar. But that wasn't all.

Then, he bent his knees close to his chest, and throw the guitar in the air once more. Using his hands as leverage, he pushed them next to his head and flipped onto his feet, catching the guitar in his hand and getting set. He could see everyone's stares. Knowing that they were shocked.

Then, background music started to play. After a while, the music started to get a little louder. And Inuyasha started to sing with such emotion that no ones ever heard before.

_'Become as wings that outshine your sadness, cutting through the white darkness'_

He started to play, his face was hidden by his hair. No one could see or read the expression that was in his face. Miroku also kept his expression hidden. This was how it always was when h and Inuyasha were playing music. They always hid their expression. That's how it always was and will remain.

_'Illuminated by the cold sun  
I had some tame freedom  
On the miraculous night reflected in the mirror  
My soul began to remove its mask'_

_On the other side of the crumbling wall  
Despair and hope wear the same face  
If your heart is not satisfied  
Head towards the ending prologue that flies away..._

_In this world where the wind blows like a knife  
What is it that I should protect?  
When I know one pain after another  
I draw closer to my true self_

_The fake light that is disappearing  
The true light that is being born  
In these hands..._

_Pierce through the white-dyed night  
Go on creating a new era  
With a heart that's been released  
Fly through the endlessly continuing white night'_

Everyone cheered. They clapped, whistled. In other words. They loved it. Gave them a shock. But that didn't last long for Inuyasha. His mind kept drifting to returning to normal. Soon, he'll be harsh to Kagome while she's still in her time of need... Well... he's going to make sure that she'll smile... He wants that to be the last thing he sees before he's that cold heartless man once more... (sounds like he's dying...)

* * *

Kagome was changing in the bathroom. It seems that ever since her and Inuyasha returned to their room, he's been quite. Why that was, she wasn't sure. But she was gonna get some answers. It was the only way for her to really talk to him anyway. It seemed like ever... ever since the new moon that he's been acting weird. Was it the battle? Was he in some kind of shock? If so, then she'll help him get through it.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Asked a concerned Kagome.

"Fine."

"Your sure?"

"Sigh... Kagome I need to talk to you..." Said a depressed Inuyasha.

Kagome sat next to him on his bed. Wondering what was going through his head. He did sound very depressed. But why? There wasn't a reason to be depressed. There had to be something that was bothering him. There just had to be. Inuyasha stared at the floor. His eyes full of depression. Regret. And most of all, concern. But, why would he be feeling all of those emotions? Was there something wrong? Duh, there had to be...

"Kagome... You know that this isn't me... This isn't the me that I normally am... This is the me that I should have been if my parents haven't died." Said Inuyasha.

Kagome just stared in shock. He knew? Knew that he's normally a cold person? And mean to everyone? Is that even possible?

"And I'm so sorry... to have treated you the way I have when I started here. I really am, and I hope that you can forgive me even if I'm a cold heartless bastard."

"How do you know everything that you do as... the 'bad' you while your like this? But while you are your 'bad' you that you don't remember anything from when you were like this?"

"Heh, that's something that even I don't know Kagome. I don't mind. It's better this way... Better that my cold self doesn't know what this me does. It's the way it should be." Replied Inuyasha.

"No! I... I like this you... The other you is cold and un-caring... But... this you... Your very kind, and very caring. I wish that you could stay this way..." Said a slightly depressed Kagome.

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome, stared her right in the eye. His golden eyes burned through her brown eyes. She couldn't look away. It was like... he was staring right into her soul. Was he? Was he able to look into her soul just by staring right into her eyes with his? She really wanted to look away... But at the same time she didn't... Does that make any sense at all? Is it possible for someone to want to look away at someone, but at the same time don't?

"Kagome... Even if my mind doesn't remember about what goes on, my heart does... My heart... holds all of my memories of this me... Always remember that..." Said Inuyasha in a strange whisper.

Kagome blushed at how close Inuyasha was. She could fel his breath on her face, making her blush even darker. Inuyasha's eyes were half open, and they glowed with a certain emotion. He kept getting closer and closer. Kagome's blush got slightly darker. But her eyes closed, waiting for what she was thinking that Inuyasha was gonna do. His hand was on her cheek to hold her steady. She couldn't believe how soft and gentle he was... For every time she saw him, she thought he was a rough house... But... he isn't...

Then, she felt his lips on her own. She responded to the kiss right away. But... something about this kiss was familiar. Where had she felt this kiss before? Then, Inuyasha slowly pulled back. His eyes still look the same, but slightly different. His voice was soft as he said "sorry... I... I just acted..."

"That's... that's okay... Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha gave a small smile. But then, he calmly asked "Kagome... Remember the night you were almost raped?"

"Yeah, of course I do. Kouga came and saved me... And he placed his jacket over me and carried me home..."

"No... he didn't. Kagome, that was me. Kouga left you to be attacked. You stayed out in the dark waiting for him to come out when he wasn't even there anymore. As soon as he walked in there, he came out the back door. He ordered those demons to attack you. I came out of the shadows and saved you. You only thought it was Kouga."

"What do you mean you saved me? You don't have black hair, only when your human!"

"I wore a wig. Everything I wore that night was black. A black wig, black jacket, shoes, shirt, pants. You name it. Everything I wore was black. You thought I was Kouga, hoping that I was him. And you kissed me."

"But... if... if I kissed you... Then why did you kiss back?" Asked a confused Kagome.

"That's something even I don't know Kagome. My other half was just as confused about it as I am. But there's.... there's something about you... I don't know... but there is something about you that I find fascinating. Special. It's hard to tell..." Answered Inuyasha.

Kagome just blushed darker. How did she fascinate him? She couldn't be what he said... Could she? It... it just doesn't seem possible... But then, she wants to know why he looks so sad. "Why do you look like you've lost everything Inuyasha?"

"Cause once I wake up tomorrow... I'll return to the way I was. A cold heartless bastard." Answered Inuyasha.

Kagome almost cried hearing that. Almost. She didn't want Inuyasha to return to that jerk. He was always so cold to her. Harsh. Heartless. And more. But... she couldn't stop that from happening. There was no stopping it unless he had another panic attack. Which only happens... when he's a a funeral. And there isn't any from her family or what was left of his. So that wasn't gonna happen any time soon.

Inuyasha smiled in her way. It was a small sad smile. One that she's never seen on his face before. He calmly said "Kagome, the only thing I wish to keep in this memory of mine, is... to kiss you again..."

Kagome couldn't help but smile. But there was a faint blush that started to flow through her cheeks. Slowly, she closed in on Inuyasha, as he closed in on her. And they started to share, another kiss. Hoping that it would stay in both their memories, even if Inuyasha were to return to that cold and heartless man.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears twitched hearing his alarm go off. He groaned and reached up to shut the thing off. Slowly he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his vision. But then, something went through his mind. Something that's never been in his mind before. Inuyasha's eyes widen with shock. And relazation. It... it couldn't be... It... It just couldn't be...

_'I remember... I remember all of it... Kagome... and I... we... kissed... And... I... I'm in love with her...'_


	11. Control, And A Name

Inuyasha stared at the ceiling of the room he and Kagome share. The only thought that came through his mind after he woke were that he loves Kagome. He stared at her sleeping form. Wondering how a girl like her, could melt the ice that surrounded his icy cold heart. There was no way that it could be possible for her to have warmed his heart. It... It just couldn't be possible... Not... Not possible... Inuyasha stood, and walked toward the shower. Maybe a nice shower would help clear his mind...

Stripping down, and walking into the shower, Inuyasha turned on the water to boiling hot. For some reason... he woke up... with a strange feeling flowing through him. Not... Through his blood. For right now... his blood felt ice cold.

* * *

He walked down the hall. The cold feeling in his blood was gone. At least he hoped it was gone. It was like, ever since he had woken this morning, his body was acting weird. First... his blood would be boiling through his veins, and the next it would go icy. That makes no sense. Just what was with that? Shaking his head, Inuyasha focused on his own mission. For this mission, involved a certain wolf demon. Oh yeah... Inuyasha was gonna kick Kouga's ass.

Inuyasha looked around, wondering where the wolf could be. There were many places in this school that he could be in. Many places. But where could the wolf be? That was the wonder. Inuyasha sniffed around, hoping that his nose could track the demons scent. But there was no luck. There were to many scents around the school. Just to many... So, he did it the old fashioned way... He had to look on his own with his eyes... But before he could even look, the icy feeling was in his veins again. Causing him to lean against the wall. He couldn't stand this! It's only happened for one day and he can't stand it!

"Something wrong Mr. Tashino?" Asked a males voice.

Inuyasha looked up, he stared in the eyes of the school's doctor. Dr. Onigumo. The guy always gave him the creeps. Why that was, he wasn't sure. But there was always this strange aura around this man. The very presents of this man... It was a little scary. Dr. Onigumo just stared at Inuyasha, waiting for him to answer. But what was Inuyasha suppose to say? That his blood is acting weird for some strange reason that he has no explanation for?

"I'm fine sir. Just... Just having a little trouble standing today..." Replied Inuyasha.

Okay, Inuyasha had to admit, that was lame... That was a very lame thing to say. But Inuyasha couldn't think of anything while his blood was boiling the way it was. stared at Inuyasha, he could see the pain filled expression on the young mans face. He grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder and calmly said "come in my office Inuyasha. Let me help you." _'You could be very useful to me half breed.' _

With that, Inuyasha slowly walked into the doctor's office. Hoping that maybe that the boiling in his blood would go away. But he mostly, wanted to hunt down Kouga for what he's done to Kagome. The sooner he's out of this office, the better. Inuyasha looked around the room. He noticed that this doctor had lots of old artifacts in his room. Hm... That's strange... No doctor would have this stuff in his medical room.

Inuyasha then stared at something he hadn't suspected. On the wall was a degree with science. Was Dr. Onigumo a professor once before? When Inuyasha turned around, he saw Dr. Onigumo jabbing a needle in his arm. Inuyasha couldn't scream. His eyes were wide. The puplies in his eyes were the size of needle tips. He stared up at the doctor as the man said "now Inuyasha, I want you to kill the wolf demon Kouga. Kill him. Make sure that he doesn't live. After all, he harmed your roommate Kagome. You want to hurt him back don't you?"

Inuyasha could onl nod. His body not listening to him. The feeling of blood lust was flowing through him. His mind was fading to darkness. The only sound Inuyasha could hear now, was the laughter coming from the doctor the the rumbling that's emiting from his chest in the form of a growl.

* * *

Kouga was walking outside. Enjoying the fresh air. He hadn't heared from his boss in a few days. Might mean that Kagome hasn't been needed for that test thing or what ever it is. He never really thought about what the tests would do. Sure, he's known that his boss wanted to see if a human could be fused with demon DNA. But was it possible? And, if the test were to fail what happened to the subject? He rubbed his chin in deep thought. Wondering about all of the girls that he had handed over ot his boss.

Then, before he knew it, he was punched in the face. Hitting the ground hard. When he looked up, he was staring into the blood red eyes of a growling Inuyasha. Kouga just stared with a confused look in his eyes. Why was Inuyasha here? And most of all, why did he look the way he did. Beforeh e could even ask, Inuyasha's fist came slamming into the ground. Kouga luckily got out of the way in time. But, not in time when Inuyasha's foot met with his face.

Kouga rolled on the ground. When he stood, he screamed out "what the hell is your problem mutt?! Why are you beating me!" Inuyasha charged at Kouga. The look in his eyes were filled with blood lust. Wanting to feel blood shed. Kouga managed to dodge, but then, what came out of Inuyasha's mouth was something that he wasn't expecting.

"The master wants you dead! You hold too much information! And for that you must die Kouga!" Screamed Inuyasha.

_'He's being controled. Always did thought his head was full of nothing but air.'_ Thought Kouga.

Inuyasha charged, swiping his claws left and right, in hopes of killing Kouga. But Kouga was fast. That is, until Inuyasha managed to get a hit. The hit was powerful. causing Kouga to hit the ground again. Kouga landed on his back, then Inuyasha pinned him down getting ready to finish him off. Then, there was a voice screaming "Inuyasha! Stop this man!" Inuyasha looked to see Miroku running toward them. Inuyasha shook his head, his mind trying to clear itself. The rage was still inside him, and it wouldn't go away till Kouga was dead.

Before he could do anything, Miroku tackled Inuyasha to the ground and off f Kouga. Kouga just stared, not knowing what he should do. Inuyasha screamed, growled. Trying to break free of the grasp he was under. Miroku screamed out "just what is wrong with you man!?"

"He's being controled. He must have been injected with something to mess with his mind." Replied Kouga.

"How would you know this?" Asked Miroku.

Kouga looked away. He was trying to think... Should he tell him? Or should he just pretend to not know anything else about this? No... He's done to many wrongs in the past five years of his life, might as well start to make up for it now. "I work for a man that does this short of thing. He injects some DNA of a demon that can control people with it's blood. The only way for Inuyasha to gain control again is if he can fight off the blood and burn the blood out of his system. But it's almost impossible to do that."

Miroku sighed. That was true... Burning blood out of someone's system was hard. Mostly for a half demon such as Inuyasha. Wait! Right now, Inuyasha is a full demon, and while he's like this, his body could burn anything out of his system from venom to anything! But that was the problem... He has no control while he's like this at all. There was only one other option. Miroku pulled out a sutra and placed it on the spot where the DNA was injected in Inuyasha. Inuyasha's screams could be heard through out the entire school.

Kouga just stared, Inuyasha's eyes kept flashing from red to gold. The sutra was pulling out all of the demon DNA that was injected into Inuyasha's system and Inuyasha would return to normal soon. Miroku still held Inuyasha down, in case the half demon tried to remove the sutra. Miroku calmly said "just stay calm Inuyasha. You'll be normal in a minute alright buddy?"

After a few minutes, Inuyasha's eyes returned to gold, the stripes on his face disappeared and his fangs and claws shortened. Inuyasha looked around, slightly confused as he asked "what the hell happened?"

"You were trying to kill Kouga." Answered Miroku as he helped Inuyasha up.

Inuyasha stared at Kouga as he said "oh, then let me do this then." With that said, Inuyasha punched Kouga in the face. Knocking the demon out. Miroku just stared. Wondering why Inuyasha just punched Kouga out. Then, Inuyasha calmly ssaid "let's just take him to head quarters. I want a few answers that need to be said out of public hearing." Miroku nodded. He knew that when Inuyasha ment buisness, he ment it.

* * *

Kouga woke up, looking around in a dark room. He sat at the end of a long table. His eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark then he saw a pair of golden eyes staring at him. Kouga just stared, wondering where he was. Then he calmly asked "what the hell is going on?" The figure in the shadows slowly came out. A tall mn with long silver hair like Inuyasha came out. HE wore a blue suit but the cold stare was what really scared Kouga.

The man calmly said "hello Mr. Ookama. My name is Sesshoumaru. Me and my partner at the moment would like to talk to you."

Kouga was confused. Then, another figure came out of the shadows. He screamed "Inuyasha? What the hell are you doing here?!"

"That's Agent Inu to you wolf." Replied Inuyasha in a cold voice.

Kouga just stared blankly. Why would Inuyasha call himself 'Agent Inu'? That doesn't make any kind of sense at all. "Agent? What the hell is going on here?" Screamed slash demanded Kouga. He wanted to know what was going on and he was gonna find out! But then, he saw the dark scowl on Inuyasha's face. That made him shut up. Not wanting to already anger the pissed off half demon.

"Your here for a damn reason Kouga! Do you have any idea how much shit your in! Do you know how many people you've upset with the help of your boss! How many lives you've ruined!" Screamed Inuyasha.

"Just what the hell are you talking about?!" Screamed Kouga.

Sesshoumaru calmly asked "you don't know what's been going on in the past five years since you've worked for your employer have you Mr. Ookama?"

"No! I only know that I was suppose to date random girls, dump them then my boss would take them for a project! I don't know anything else. As far as I know the girls are home cause after the test I've never seen them again." Answered Kouga in a calm tone.

Inuyasha gave a dark laugh. He yelled "you really are a fucking moron aren't you! Stupid! Those girls are dead! Dead do you hear me! DEAD!"

Kouga's eyes widened. He didn't know that they died... He... He always thought that they just went home and didn't have any kind of memory of this. Did... Did they really die? His head slumped a bit. Wondering why he never knew... Was his... His boss just using him for some sort of twisted fun? No wonder the families tried to get a hold of him. They wanted to know where their daughters were... That... That makes sense...

Kouga whispered "I didn't know... I... I thought I was helping to make a difference in the world. I really thought I was helping. Not hurting anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone. Really I didn't."

"Bull shit! You got those demons to try to hurt and rape Kagome on your first date! I saw! You went out the back way and went home while Kagome was left alone! If I wasn't there then she really would have been raped!" Screamed Inuyasha.

Kouga stared at Inuyasha as he calmly said "I didn't plan on that! I was forced too! Like you I was being control by my boss! He controled me that night. I never wanted to harm her. Really I didn't. You have to believe me!"

Inuyasha growled. He wanted to rip this guy to shreds. Digging his claws in the cold steel of the table, trying to stop himself from killing the only lead to the man that was doing these experiments. So many people died because of this wolf's partisapation. Sesshoumaru calmly said "listen carefully Mr. Ookama. If you want to make up for the mistakes you've done, then you must tell us the name of the one you call 'boss'. Understand?"

Kouga didn't show any signs of responding. Inuyasha glared as he said "Sesshoumaru. I'ld like a few words alone with Kouga. But no matter what I do, you and Agent Monk won't come in here alright?"

Sesshoumaru could only nod. What ever Inuyasha needed to do, he had to do this to get it out of his system. With that, Sesshoumaru walked out of the room. Inuyasha glared daggers at Kouga. He could feel his inner demon wanting out. Wanting to kill. But he wasn't going to let it out. No, he hates it when his inner demon kills. Even if it's the people he despises the most. Kouga calmly said "what do you want mutt?"

Inuyasha jumped over the table, grabbed Kouga by the throat and lifted him in the air. He glared at the wolf demon as he said "listen ass. I want some damn fucking answers! Tell me who's your boss! Tell me what he wants with Kagome! Tell me everything you know damn it!"

"What are you gonna do if I don't tell you!?" Screamed Kouga.

Inuyasha smirked. He calmly said "cause I'm gonna make you feel all the anger I feel toward you for harming Kagome. I'm gonna chop it off, shove it down your throat then rip you to fucking pieces! If you tell me who your boss is then I'll just settle for beating the crap outta you and let you live!"

Kouga gulped. The look in Inuyasha's eyes told him that he was serioues. Inuyasha wasn't joking about ripping him to pieces. Nope. So Kouga took a deep breath and calmly said "I don't know much... I only know... his first name... I've never even seen his face and I don't know why he's after Kagome. He told me that if I went along with it then Kagome could be with me forever without the mark."

Inuyasha growled as he said "tell me his name fucker!"

"Naraku."

* * *

**okay, sorry if theres a few errors, my computer was craping out on me, and every time I tried to spell check it would freeze on me, I'm really sorry**


	12. Another Note

**another note, yay... it's been a few weeks now since I posted a poll for what story I should start after I finish Agent Inu, well now that's gonna close and I'll put up a new poll for which story idea I should start when I finish a few stories, I'll put it up and you can vote away ^-^**


	13. Naraku

Inuyasha stared at Kouga with wide eyes. He couldn't have said the name he thought he heard... There... There's no way that Kouga said Naraku. There... There was no way. The feeling of ice returned to his blood. It felt like ice flowing through his veins now. His eyes were wide as dinner plates, the shock of hearing that name. The name of the man that Inuyasha heard once before when he was a kid. Sesshoumaru ran in and asked "Inuyasha, are you alright?"

There was no responds from the half demon. For, he had gone into some kind of shock. Kouga slipped through Inuyasha's fingers and hit the floor hard. He stared at the half demon, and could sense the feeling of shock flowing through him. The feeling of a old fear could also be smelled. But what was wrong with him. For, as soon as he said Naraku's name, Inuyasha just froze. Had he met Naraku before? If so, then where? For Naraku talked to anyone in person. There was just no way for that. Naraku always hid in the shadows. That was his style. Then, Kouga saw Miroku come in. _'What's he doing here? Is he an agent too?'_Thought Kouga.

Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and calmly asked "Inu, what's wrong?"

"Naraku... He... He..."

"He what little brother?" Asked Sesshoumaru with concern.

"Naraku... I saw him... the day... The day mother and father... died." Replied a shocked Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru went into shock. How could that be? The very man that they were hunting down, was the one who killed their family. That... But... This isn't making any kind of sense at all. Sesshoumaru stared at Miroku as he said "Agent Monk, I want you to take Inuyasha back to the school. Learn more about this Naraku man. Perhaps we can find something about him that could help us to find out where he is."

Miroku could only nod. He helped Inuyasha to his feet, and walked with him out of the room. Inuyasha was still in some kind of shock, but not enough to cause one of his panic attacks. of course is good to Miroku. He never really did like Inuyasha's other side it was jut too... Well, there was no word that Miroku could think of to describe how strange his other side was.

* * *

Miroku had arrived at the school, and brought Inuyasha to his room. It was a good thing that Kagome wasn't there right now. Or else she could have heard what Inuyasha was mumbling. He kept on saying that it was his fault that his parents died. Naraku, who ever this man was, he was gonna pay for the killings and for the way Inuyasha is right now. Miroku never did like it when Inuyasha was in one of his freak outs. So, the only way to snap Inuyasha out of his trance was...

SMACK!

"Ow! What the hell was that for monk!" Screamed Inuyasha as he rubbed his now redden cheek from a hard smack.

Miroku stared at Inuyasha as he said "sorry man, but you were freaking out cause of the name of the boss that Kouga gave. We still have a mission. Look, you take care of what you can find here, me and Sango have a date tonight. So you and Kagome are alone for now alright?" Miroku knew that Inuyasha had some kind of lead. Maybe they could get lucky and find this 'Naraku' fellow and kick his ass, take him down town and throw his ass in jail. But, maybe throw in a punch or too. Heh. That would be awesome in both their opinions. With that said, Miroku walked out before the half demon could give an answer.

Inuyasha sighed, looks like he had some sneaking to do tonight. But he would have to make sure that Kagome was asleep, knowing her she would worry about him if he was gone longer then he should be. Sigh... This was harder then he thought. Well... Not as hard as trying to find a way to tell Kagome that he loves her... More then anything, and he would do anything to make her safe from this Naraku. Anything. Even give up his own life. Slowly standing, Inuyasha went through his clothes, looking for anything dark that he could use so he could do some research tonight. This... This was gonna be a long night that was for sure.

Sighing, Inuyasha looked out the window, it was close to being sunset, so that gave him some time to think of a plan. Then, he heard the door starting to open. Inuyasha started to panic. What if it was an enemy? He couldn't tell for all of the scents that's been going through the hall. Quickly grabbing a book, Inuyasha jumped to his bed, laid in it and started to read. His eats kept twitching at the sound of the door creaked. And a fresh scent of cherry blossoms came into the room. Inuyasha slowly looked over his book and sighed silently. It was only Kagome coming back.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha as she happily said "hi Inuyasha, reading Breaking Dawn this time?"

Inuyasha couldn't help the small smile that spread on his face. He looked back at his book, thinking on the plot of the story. _'The love between a human and a vampire... Could it be possible for love between a human and a half demon? If so... then where's my happy ending?'_He went back to his book, trying to think of what could or would happen once the mission was over... Inuyasha would go back to the agency and go on other missions. But... Could he forget about Kagome? Could he love anyone else? _'No. I couldn't forget her... Or love another. Kagome... is the only one... The only one for me...'_

Kagome walked to her bed, as she asked "Inuyasha, are you doing anything tonight at all?" She hoped that he would say that he wasn't, for she wanted to spend more time with him. After all, ever since he started to act like his old self, she hadn't spent any time with him. But that couldn't be helped maybe. After all, he didn't remember anything that's happened the past few days. That was something that she had to get used to again. But in a way... She liked this Inuyasha too. But wished that he would also act like the other him. She could hear Inuyasha sigh. That couldn't be good could it?

Inuyasha calmly said "can't. I'm just gonna stay here. I have a bit of a headache. Happens when I read too much. Words start to blur, head starts to hurt and so on." (it's true, happens to me when I read too much in one day... well the blurry thing not the headache) He hated to lie to her, but it was the only way to make sure that she would stay here. After all, he couldn't very well leave if she were still awake. Or, if he did go with her, he couldn't get away without her worrying about himself. Just didn't feel right to keep hiding things from her, but it's for her safety.

Kagome nodded as she said "okay, I'll stay here to make you feel better." She didn't think he was telling the truth. Maybe it was his ears. Normally when he talked without lying, they stayed still, but once in a while, they would twitch wildly. She wasn't sure if that meant he was lying, or he just had a ear problem. She took the book away from him as she said "you should lay down then... Not good if every thing's starting to blur on you right?" At Inuyasha's nod, he fully laid down and pulled the blankets over to him. Now, he would have a bit of trouble trying to sneak outta here...

* * *

Sesshoumaru calmly asked "alright Kouga, what do you know of this "Naraku" man?"

Kouga sighed, taking a sip of the water that they gave him. He had to think hard on this. He's worked for Naraku for five years. There had to be something that could help bring the man down. But what could it be? Thinking hard, then a light bulb went off in Kouga's mind as he said "we always met up inside the school. He would have to work there for that to happen all the time. But I can't be for sure. The school's data base is impossible to hack into."

Sesshoumaru smiled at this. There was only one person that could hack into computers. And that person just so happened to be a part of this mission. Sesshoumaru calmly stated "well, Inuyasha could easily hack into the computer's data base. He may not look it, but he's pretty bright with computers." He saw Kouga's mouth practically drop to the floor. Guess the wolf wasn't expecting that. Couldn't blame him, Inuyasha didn't like to show his smarts. So, he always pretended to be stupid, only really showing his smarts when he needed them the most.

Sesshoumaru calmly said "don't worry, Inuyasha is a master hacker. He'll be alright." Sesshoumaru walked out of the room as he thought '_At least I hope he will be.'_

* * *

Inuyasha had woken up finally. It was late in the night so it should be safe to do some undercover investigating. The only sound in the room other then the sound of his breathing and heartbeat was Kagome's even breathing and of course her own heartbeat. Slowly, Inuyasha went to his closet and grabbed a black cap, and some black clothing. Looking at Kagome one last time he calmly thought _'I'm doing this for you Kagome... To protect you...'_Slowly, he opened the door and softly closed it. There was only one room in the whole school that could have any info that would be useful. Dr. Onigumo.

Inuyasha zipped through the halls, no sound was made. He kept running, until he got to the room he was planning to get too. Quickly picking the lock, Inuyasha had to make sure that he was both fast and swift. Trying to do this as fast as possible before getting caught was tough. That much was for sure. His claw of course, made a great pick. _'Almost there... Almost... Almost... THERE! I'm in!'_Inuyasha walked in and closed the door behind him. Slowly, he made his way to the computer and started to go through the computer. The password of course was easy enough. All he needed was the secret code that could by-pass anything. Typing that in, he managed to get into the main frame of the computer.

Going through the files, Inuyasha kept a keen eye for anything that doesn't seem to match what Dr. Onigumo does. Hm... _'Let's see... Medical records... List of illness's... List of the students that he's treated this year... What the hell! Come on! There has to be something that doesn't belong here- wait. What's this? Hm... "List Of Test Subjects"? That's that?'_ Inuyasha stared at a huge file that had names of students. Names of different DNA of demons. And what could happen with the human when they get their DNA altured. Inuyasha stared at the names in shock. For, they were the names of the students that were found dead. But what shocked him the most, was Kagome's name and Sango's. But Sango's name had been crossed out. But why?

Inuyasha clicked on Kagome's file and read what Dr. Onigumo typed in. _"According to the five years of reaserch the humans couldn't handle the DNA of demons. Their blood line as a priestess's, monks, or priests. They couldn't handle it and therefore died. But, if the Shikon Jewel was in the body then they would have lived. Using the wolf demon Kouga, to get the girl that I'm sure has the jewel was perfect. For I know, that Kagome Higurashi has the jewel. But if it wasn't for that half-breed Inuyasha. Then her will would have been weak enough to take. But now, I have to strike while she sleeps. And hopefully this time, I get what I want while the dog is looking through my files. Signed Naraku Onigumo."_

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He couldn't believe this! Naraku set him up! This was a trap! Running out of the room, Inuyasha hoped that he could get to Kagome in time. But just as he was closing the door, he felt something hit him in the back of the head. As Inuyasha was falling, he saw a shadow with a wide grin on his face. Blood red eyes with a evil glint in them staring down at him. For now, darkness clouded his vision as he met the hard floor.

* * *

**okay, I'm so sorry that I took so long to update, I was a little side tracked with my gaia account and my computer wouldn't let me log in... anyway this fanfic is close to ending and just to let everyone know, the next story that I'll be updating after this is....  
*checks the polls*  
"Mating Season? What the Hell?" thank you all for voting, and please enjoy future updates of this story.**


	14. Truth

The sound of beeping could be heard. What was that sound Inuyasha thought to himself. He wasn't sure where he was. The last thing he could remember was going through Naraku's computer, then all of a sudden he was knocked out. Wait! _'Naraku! That bastard! He had this planned from the start!' _Slowly, Inuyasha opened his eyes only to see a room that he's never been into before. There were computers, and veils full of some strange substance. He tried to get up, but that was impossible. For, his arms were tied behind his back, and his feet were tied up as well. Growling, he thought _'What the hell?! Kagome! Where's Kagome! Please be okay...'_

"So, you've awakened Inuyasha." Said a dark voice.

Inuyasha looked up to glare at Naraku. He was wearing purple clothing, his hair no longer pulled back but loose. Naraku gave Inuyasha a dark smirk as he said "welcome to my lab Inuyasha." There was nothing but Naraku's dark evil laugh echoing through the lab. Just where was this place? It wasn't in the school blue prints. That makes no sense. But then, a voice was in Inuyasha's head. From when he and Miroku were looking through the blue prints

_"These blue prints are very old. From what I can tell, this school is build on top of the old lab that was here. The only way to enter the old lab would be through the floor."_

Growling, Inuyasha said with demand "where's Kagome! Tell me! I swear if you harmed one hair on her head I'll cut you open, take out your guts and use them to decorate my house with!" (gross)

Naraku laughed saying "don't worry. She's fine. For now. She'll be part of the greatest experiment of all times. To bring out the jewel of souls. The Shikon no tama." Then, he just started laughing again as he left the room. Inuyasha wasn't sure what he was to do. These ropes were too strong. Reinforced with the strongest material that even a full demon wouldn't be able to break. Looking around the room, he tried to find any trace of Kagome. But there was nothing. Maybe she managed to get away before Naraku could grab her. That could be it right? He had hoped anyway. But, then again, Naraku was a master at tracking people. How else was he able to track down those other girls to get the jewel? That was something that any man would want though. Well, almost. Inuyasha would never want to use his own tracking skills to harm people. Help them, yes, harm natta so much.

Looking at the ground, Inuyasha thought _'Kagome... Please be safe... You have to be safe...'_ But, just as soon as he had thought that. Naraku came back holding onto a struggling Kagome. When Inuyasha looked up, he thought _'well fuck...'_ Kagome landed next to him. Inuyasha looked away, he couldn't look at Kagome. He felt like he failed in protecting her. Grounding his teeth together he thought _'what kind of man doesn't protect the one he loves?! I was suppose to protect her and yet I failed... I'm so sorry...'_ Kagome stared at Inuyasha almost as if she heard his thoughts. But that couldn't be possible. She can't read minds. At least that's what he thinks anyway. He never really took the time in talking to her. But on the other hand, if she could read minds, then she would have known that he was an agent sent to protect her from some phsco that was sent to kill her in some way.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and said "you okay Inuyasha?" He still couldn't look at her. How could he. She was all smiles and she didn't even know that she could die at this very moment. Grounding his teeth even more he glared right at Naraku. He knew that he had to think of something and fast. How can he tell Miroku that he needed help and fast? Thinking, thinking, thinking... Then, Inuyasha got an idea. His cell! Wiggling his hands through the binds of the rope, he reached for his back pocket.

_'Al... most... there... GOT IT!' _

Flipping his phone, and dialing a number he put on speaker. This was one of the best ideas Inuyasha has come up with. Just had to adjust it, make sure that Miroku could hear what was being said, but can't be heard what he would say. With that, he placed his phone back in his pocket and covered it with his over sized shirt. Looking back at Naraku, Inuyasha calmly asked "so, what do you plan to do with me Naraku?" His ears twitched, hoping that Miroku answered his phone. Cause if he didn't, then it was game over. He could hear Kagome squirming, trying to break free. He whispered low enough that only she could hear "shh... Every thing'll be alright Kagome. Trust me."

Nodding, Kagome stared at Naraku. Wondering what he was gonna say. At the moment, she was scared right out of her mind. Could you really blame her though. Anyone would be scared out of their minds if this sort of thing was happening to them. The fear that she was feeling was a very powerful thing. There was no telling what could or would happen.

* * *

Miroku and Sango were having a wonderful time. Sango hadn't slapped him once. Which, of course was shocker since Miroku normally always gets slapped. Then again, he didn't even grope her once. Now, they were walking under a starry sky. Sango had her head on his shoulder, her arms were wrapped around his own. Miroku of course, couldn't help but smile. To him, Sango was the girl of his dreams. But, he was hiding so much of himself from her. Like who he is... What he does for a living. So many lies were told. Could he still keep this up? No... He couldn't.

"Sango, I have to tell you something..." Said Miroku as he stared at her with a sadden gaze.

Sango looked up at him as she asked "what is it Miroku?" She wondered what could be wrong. What could he possibly want to say to her. Was he already dating someone? If so, then she would smack him so hard that his brain would come out of his ear! She saw him taking a deep breath. Almost as if he was debating on what he should say. Or how to say it. What was he planning to say? That was something she really wondered. But wasn't sure what to do...

Miroku looked at her again as he said "Sango... I'm-" Before he could even say anything else. His phone started to ring. Sighing, he answered it saying "hello, Miroku here."

"So, what do you plan to do with me Naraku?" Asked a voice which Miroku knew to be Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? What's going on?" Miroku asked. He wasn't sure what was going on. Inuyasha didn't even answer him. All he could hear were voices. And Inuyasha talking to Naraku. And Kagome? What was going on? Unless... Inuyasha and Kagome were captured! Still, he kept his ear on the receiver of his cell. Listening to what ever was going on.

"Simple Inuyasha. Kagome here, is gonna give me the jewel. But the only way to do that, is if she was part demon. So, I must inject her with demon blood. Unlike all of my other tests though, I used full demon blood. That was where I was wrong. Turns out... I needed half demon blood." Said a voice Miroku guessed to be Naraku.

_"Like hell you will!"_ Screamed Inuyasha.

"What's going on Miroku?" Asked a concerned Sango.

Miroku stared at her as he said "shhh. I'm trying to listen Sango." He saw the hurt in her eyes. But couldn't help but give her a small smile. He didn't mean to sound harsh. But he couldn't hear if people were talking. Listening more closely, it sounded like Naraku was walking away from Inuyasha. That had to be a good sign in a way. Miroku then picked up his other cell phone and speed dialed the one person that might want to know about this.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru here."

"Sesshoumaru, it's me Agent Monk." He heard Sango gasp in shock and flinched. Not really wanting Sango to find out this way. He calmly said "there's something wrong with Agent Inu. He and Miss Higurashi had been captured. He's after the Shikon Jewel and might have found a way to obtain it. What are your orders sir?"

"Go in, and save them duh! GET YOUR ASS DOWN THERE AGENT MONK!" Screamed Sesshoumaru so loud that Miroku had to move his ear away from his cell just so it wouldn't bleed from the volume. With that said, Sesshoumaru hung up. Miroku just stared blankly at his phone and shrugged. Placing it back in it's holder on his hip. Slowly, he turned his gaze to Sango. Her eyes were wide with questions. Wondering what was going on.

Sighing, he calmly said "I'm sorry Sango. I wanted to tell you. Really I did..."

"Is Miroku even your real name!?" Screamed Sango.

"It is... I'm Miroku Houshi... Also known as Agent Monk. I was sent to protect you, along with Agent Inu who was sent to protect Miss Higurashi." Calmly stated Miroku in a profound way." He hated the fact on how Sango found out. Sure, he knew it was risky to say his code name when he called Sesshoumaru, but it had to be done right away. Staring at Sango with sad eyes, he said "I didn't want you to find out this way. I was going to tell you... I'll explain more though later. Right now, I have to get my Wind Tunnel."

"Wind Tunnel?" Said Sango with confusion. What was 'Wind Tunnel'? Sango stared at Miroku, wondering what this 'Wind Tunnel' was. What could it be? And also, why was there a smile when he mentioned it? That doesn't make any sense. Unless, it meant a lot to Miroku. Staring at him again, she asked "whats going on though Miroku?"

Miroku said "Kagome and Inuyasha are in danger."

* * *

Inuyasha struggled against the ropes. But sadly, that wasn't gonna happen. The ropes were still too strong for him. Kagome was scared. He could sense her fear in wave. That much was for sure. Kagome started to whimper. She was truly afraid. Inuyasha scooted closer to her. I hopes to comfort her. He whispered "it's okay Kagome. Everything will be okay... I'm sure of it. Help is, on it's way. I'm pretty sure of it."

"Oh, 'pretty sure'! That's helping Inuyasha!" Screamed Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, he calmly said "just stay calm. I've got a plan. I can't cut through my ropes. But yours, I can... Since your human he doesn't expect you to escape... This is what I want you to do. Take my cell phone, call Miroku and tell him to come to the basement of the school. I can last longer down here then you could..." He stared at her, almost trying to make her see eye to eye. But the look in her eyes told him that she didn't want to leave him. Why that was, it was hard to say. Sighing, he said "just go as soon as I free you. He isn't here at the moment." Scooting closer, he flexed his claws a bit as he went to free her.

Kagome though, had other plans. She whispered to him as she scooted away "I won't leave you. Your in this because of me! What will that Naraku guy do if you were here alone huh! I couldn't leave thinking that I just left you to your death!" Inuyasha could see the determination in her eyes. Nothing he could or would say would get her to change her mind about what was going to happen. Sighing, he looked ahead. Trying to think of a plan to get himself and Kagome out of here. But all he could think about was, how would his blood make Kagome into a half demon? That doesn't make any sense at all.

Naraku smirked as he said "time for the test Inuyasha. Let's see if your blood is what I need to make Kagome into a half-demon to release the Shikon Jewel." Inuyasha could see the needle in Naraku's hand. Struggling, Inuyasha started to panic. How can he get away so Naraku couldn't test his blood to use it on Kagome? What if Naraku was wrong and it just killed Kagome instead. He couldn't live with himself knowing that his blood was what killed her. Shaking his head he screamed for Naraku to stop. But that of course, was futile. Naraku was a man on a mission, and that was to get Inuyasha's blood sample.

Naraku just laughed as he said "why don't you tell Kagome the truth about yourself Inuyasha. I already know what you are and why your hear. But might as well as tell her since it might be her last day on earth." There was nothing but laughter as Naraku injected the needle in Inuyasha's neck. Taking some of the blood that flowed through his veins. Yelling in pain, for it felt like magma was now flowing through his veins. What ever kind of needle this was, it was made to cause demons, or half-demon's pain. Kagome screamed out to Inuyasha. But that was dulled by the sound of his screams.

Once Naraku pulled out the needle, Inuyasha's head fell limp, and his eyes stared at Kagome. Dull, and almost lifeless from pain. Kagome scooted closer to him, wanting to know if he was going to be okay. His smile was weak and faint. He whispered "Kagome... Listen to me... Naraku is just gonna kill me when this experiment of his fails of not. I want you to know this... I was sent to protect you. I'm a secret agent... Agent Inu... Ironic... I'm Inu Hanyou..." Taking a deep breath, "I don't want you to think that I don't care about you. I do. My heart... was nothing but ice. I'll admit, I was a cold heartless bastard to you. And I'm sorry... But I... I want you to know. I don't see you as a friend... I... I see you more then that... Because I... I love you."

Kagome's eyes were wide with shock. Tears started to roll down her face. She wasn't sure how to respond. Naraku clapped his hands saying "how touching. Too bad for you, this is ending!" With that said, he grabbed Kagome and started to drag her off to the lab table. Inuyasha's eyes were wide. Hid blood started to boil hearing Kagome's screams of fear. He could feel his body pulse with pain, pain from his blood boiling in his veins. He could feel his demon blood take over. Slowly. Painfully. It burned. His skin was growing hot. Hotter with Kagome's scream.

Inuyasha started to growl. His growl was dark. Blood thirsty. Thirsty for blood, Naraku's blood. For harming the one he loves. Before anything could be done. the wall broke down. Everyone saw the new comers and were a little shocked at who they saw. Miroku stood there, with a dark black gun. Naraku glared saying "and why are you here Mr. Houshi?"

Miroku smirked as he said "I'm here to place you under arrest. Naraku Onigumo, I'd like to introduce you to a good friend of mine. Naraku, meet the Wind Tunnel. The only gun made to kill demons within a single blow." Sango stood behind Miroku, wondering how this one gun could kill a demon in a single blow. That doesn't make any sense at all. Naraku just glared. Not making a move. There was no way that he could move or risk getting shot. Kagome was strapped to the table. Not able to do anything to move or even speak. Since her mouth was taped shut. But, the shock that surrounded in the room didn't last long for the humans.

For, the growling from Inuyasha. He slowly rose to his feet. His body pulsed with his demon blood. His bangs covered his eyes. Miroku only cursed loudly. Inuyasha managed to break the ropes. His strength was increasing. When he looked up, everyone looked into a pair of blood red eyes.


	15. Disapperence

Everyone stared at the fully transformed Inuyasha. His blood red eyes stared at Naraku. You could plainly see the desire to shed blood in his eyes. Miroku cursed loudly, knowing full well that when Inuyasha was like this that he was impossible to stop. He could faintly remember what Inuyasha told him to do if he ever lost control like this again. But, he feared that he couldn't do that. There's no way that he could ever do that...

_"Miroku, if I ever transform ever again... And it seems like I can't change back... I want you to use the Wind Tunnel to kill me..."_

Miroku shook his head. He knew that he couldn't do it. Inuyasha stared at Miroku. But... Something was off. The look in his eyes, they were blood thirsty, but... it also seemed like they held another emotion... But what? Miroku wasn't sure what it could be at all. Inuyasha then turned his gaze on Naraku. Naraku laughed like a lunatic. He said "so, you can become a full demon! Who would have thought!"

Inuyasha growled out "you harm mate!" Then, he charged at Naraku. Claws drawn ready to rip him to pieces. Naraku dodged the attack easily. Sango stared at Miroku asking "what's going on!?"

"Inuyasha has transformed. But, it seems like he has control... Slightly... Right now, he only wants to protect Kagome. And nothing else. So, he has a one tracked mind. Also, if you go near Kagome and he starts to come near you... Run... Run like the wind." Replied Miroku.

Sango nodded. She had a feeling that this wasn't going to turn out good... The cold feeling that Naraku was sending... It was terrible. Inuyasha... It was hard to say what was flowing off of him. But it almost seemed like... Like there was a feeling of protection... Was he only like this so he could protect Kagome? That had to be it... It just had to be...

There was no other explanation.

"Sango, I want you to get Kagome off of that table right now!" Demanded Miroku.

Sango nodded and ran to Kagome. Trying to untie her from the table. But, there was one thing on her mind. What was going to happen to Inuyasha now? Was he going to be alright? Or, was he going to remain like this forever? That was the million dollar question.

Kagome struggled, tears started to stream down her face. She cried out of fear. But, not for herself. No, fear of losing Inuyasha. Losing him to the demon blood that flowed through him. She knew, that a half demon could lose themselves to their demon blood. But has never seen it for herself before. That was almost unheard of. Normally, a half demon have to be close to death. Other then that, they never transform. Inuyasha wasn't close to death, so what caused him to transform?

Shaking her head, Kagome saw Sango, and said "Sango! Get me off of this thing! I have to help Inuyasha!" Sango gripped the straps that held her down. But, they were strong. Almost like reinforced steel. Naraku must have expected this protect of his to work this time. Man, Naraku has way too much pride in himself. The ropes were too strong. Kagome sighed. Knowing full well that only a half demon, or a demon could break this. Then, she got an idea... "Sango, get me that needle! Now!"

"But, you'll..."

"I SAID NOW SANGO! We don't have enough time! Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Screamed Kagome. Which, of course caused Inuyasha to turn around. He growled at Sango. Thinking that she was a threat to Kagome. He stalked toward her. Sango was starting to panic. Along with Kagome. There was no way that he was going to let Sango live if he thought that she was a threat to Kagome.

Everyone stared at the fully transformed Inuyasha. His blood red eyes stared at Naraku. You could plainly see the desire to shed blood in his eyes. Miroku cursed loudly, knowing full well that when Inuyasha was like this that he was impossible to stop. He could faintly remember what Inuyasha told him to do if he ever lost control like this again. But, he feared that he couldn't do that. There's no way that he could ever do that...

_"Miroku, if I ever transform ever again... And it seems like I can't change back... I want you to use the Wind Tunnel to kill me..."_

Miroku shook his head. He knew that he couldn't do it. Inuyasha stared at Miroku. But... Something was off. The look in his eyes, they were blood thirsty, but... it also seemed like they held another emotion... But what? Miroku wasn't sure what it could be at all. Inuyasha then turned his gaze on Naraku. Naraku laughed like a lunatic. He said "so, you can become a full demon! Who would have thought!"

Inuyasha growled out "you harm mate!" Then, he charged at Naraku. Claws drawn ready to rip him to pieces. Naraku dodged the attack easily. Sango stared at Miroku asking "what's going on!?"

"Inuyasha has transformed. But, it seems like he has control... Slightly... Right now, he only wants to protect Kagome. And nothing else. So, he has a one tracked mind. Also, if you go near Kagome and he starts to come near you... Run... Run like the wind." Replied Miroku.

Sango nodded. She had a feeling that this wasn't going to turn out good... The cold feeling that Naraku was sending... It was terrible. Inuyasha... It was hard to say what was flowing off of him. But it almost seemed like... Like there was a feeling of protection... Was he only like this so he could protect Kagome? That had to be it... It just had to be...

There was no other explanation.

"Sango, I want you to get Kagome off of that table right now!" Demanded Miroku.

Sango nodded and ran to Kagome. Trying to untie her from the table. But, there was one thing on her mind. What was going to happen to Inuyasha now? Was he going to be alright? Or, was he going to remain like this forever? That was the million dollar question.

Kagome struggled, tears started to stream down her face. She cried out of fear. But, not for herself. No, fear of losing Inuyasha. Losing him to the demon blood that flowed through him. She knew, that a half demon could lose themselves to their demon blood. But has never seen it for herself before. That was almost unheard of. Normally, a half demon have to be close to death. Other then that, they never transform. Inuyasha wasn't close to death, so what caused him to transform?

Shaking her head, Kagome saw Sango, and said "Sango! Get me off of this thing! I have to help Inuyasha!" Sango gripped the straps that held her down. But, they were strong. Almost like reinforced steel. Naraku must have expected this protect of his to work this time. Man, Naraku has way too much pride in himself. The ropes were too strong. Kagome sighed. Knowing full well that only a half demon, or a demon could break this. Then, she got an idea... "Sango, get me that needle! Now!"

"But, you'll..."

"I SAID NOW SANGO! We don't have enough time! Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Screamed Kagome. Which, of course caused Inuyasha to turn around. He growled at Sango. Thinking that she was a threat to Kagome. He stalked toward her. Sango was starting to panic. Along with Kagome. There was no way that he was going to let Sango live if he thought that she was a threat to Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed Sango by the throat, growling deadly.

Kagome screamed out "let her go Inuyasha!" Inuyasha glared at Kagome. But, something in his eyes, made her pause for a moment. His eyes... They may have been red, and icy blue. But, the emotion that was within his eyes. It... It almost looked like he only wanted to protect her. Harm anyone that might want to harm her. She whispered "Inuyasha, please let Sango go. She's my friend."

"Let... Go? She... friend?" Asked Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded. Not sure if she could trust her voice. Slowly, she saw Inuyasha slowly place Sango on her feet. And made his way to Kagome. Sango backed away. She, felt fear for Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't blame her. If Inuyasha was trying to kill her, she would might have been afraid as well. The next thing she knew, Inuyasha had slashed his way through the straps. Pulling her up, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. She could feel his body shake. Something wet was touching her face. Looking up, she saw that his eyes were shut. But, tears were falling from his closed eye lids.

Inuyasha whispered "Kagome..." Kagome knew right away that Inuyasha was alright. She couldn't but smile. Then, there was a dark laugh. Naraku screamed out something that almost sounded like 'you bastard'. But wasn't sure. Everything seemed muffled. Turning around, Inuyasha and Kagome both saw that Naraku was holding his arm. Inuyasha smiled as he said "seems like Miroku hasn't lost his touch. Hasn't used the Wind Tunnel in so long, thought he forgot to fire a gun."

"Wind Tunnel?" Asked Kagome.

"It's a gun used to kill demons. It's the only gun in known existence that can kill a demon. It focuses his spirituel energy into the bullet and fires it right at the target." Explained Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded. But, then saw something else. Naraku glared right at Inuyasha and Kagome. He said "I'll be back for you someday Kagome. That jewel will be mine!" Then, Naraku disappeared. Inuyasha held onto Kagome tightly. He could sense her fear. And, he couldn't blame her. After all, they finally found the man that was trying to harm Kagome, and he disappeared before they could catch him.

* * *

"So, your telling me that Naraku got away?" Growled Sesshoumaru.

"He did... It appears like Naraku has the power to disappear in a strange purple mist. I don't know what kind of demon he is Sesshoumaru. But, I'm sure that we'll find in. But, he was also wounded by Miroku. So, he won't strike for a while sir." Replied Inshore.

Sesshoumaru nodded. Staring at Kagome, who was sitting with Sango. He said "better talk to her. And... say good bye Inuyasha. The case is closed for now. We know who's been behind the tests... But, until he's active again, we can't follow his trail." With that said, Sesshoumaru walked away. Inuyasha looked down. Knowing that Sesshoumaru was right. Sadly. Sighing, he walked over to Kagome. He noticed Sango's stare and she knew that he wanted to talk to Kagome alone.

Once Sango was gone, Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. He calmly asked "you gonna be okay Kagome?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Kagome.

"Tell you what?" Asked Inuyasha blinking with confusion.

"That you were an agent." Replied Kagome.

"Kagome... I couldn't for your protection. I wasn't allowed too... And... I wasn't expecting to fall for you." Answered Inuyasha.

Kagome stared at him, asking "why were you so cold to me?"

He gave a weak smile saying "you should know. My heart, it was in ice. The hole that was there from my parents deaths. You filled that hole Kagome..."

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Not wanting to let go. She knew that this was going to be the last time she talks to Inuyasha. To see him. Inuyasha held her close saying "I won't say good bye Kagome. I promise that I'll find you. I'll find you, and we can be together. I vow... that your the only one for me. And always will be."

Kagome smiled. Believing his words. Knowing, that in her heart that she will see Inuyasha again. It, was just how he was. He was one to keep his word. And always will be...

* * *

**alright, there's one last chapter, and I plan to write a sequeal. if anyone has any ideas then don't be afraid to send some in... oh, and I like for all of you to check out a story that a friend of mine wrote, it's her first story so please be nice, her user nme is Kygolie. It's an Itachi fanfic, so please read and give her reviews...**


	16. Happily Ever After For Now

Kagome was walking through the kitchen of her new home. It's been five years since Inuyasha and her have been married. She couldn't believe it. Five long, happy years. Staring at the wedding photo, she couldn't help but smile. Her, wearing a long satin white wedding dress. Veil over her face as she holds onto Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha, wearing a black tux with a red tie. His smile, was loving, and devoted. Kagome looked out the window. Remembering his promise to her when he said that he could find her. He did... and she could remember it perfectly..

_Kagome was walking through the house that she had just bought. It's been a year since she graduated from high school. And there was no sign of Inuyasha. She could still remember that promise he made to her. He had told her that he would find her. That she was the only girl for him. A faint wain smile spread on her face. Sighing, Kagome decided to clean up the house. The sky, it was clear. Not a single cloud. The sound of blue birds chirping. To her, it was like music even as she cleaned._

_Kagome couldn't help it. It was such a beautiful day. Sighing, she decided to go for a walk. Maybe that would clear her mind. Clear her thoughts of the promise for now. Sango, had bought her own apartment. She had told Kagome that Miroku came and asked her to marry him. Then and there. They're going to have their wedding in a few months. But, when she asked him about Inuyasha. He had told her that Inuyasha had disappeared to go to a mission. And wouldn't be back for a while. It was hard to say with him._

_Shaking her head, she calmly thought _'Maybe I should forget about him. Ah who the hell am I kidding... I can never forget about him. I love him too much to forget about him.' _Kagome sighed again. Maybe he had forgotten about her. Maybe it was for the best. The best for both of them. It... It was for the best. And always will be for the best. Then Kagome started to go into a light jog. Something, anything to get her mind off of Inuyasha. But no matter what, she couldn't get her mind off of the half demon. There was just no point. No point in it._

_Finally, Kagome ran into someone. "Oops, sorry." Said Kagome. When she looked up, she saw a man. He was wearing shades. A black hat, and a coat that hid most of his face. But, she saw something. Something... silver. Her eyes were slightly wide. Slowly, she reached up. But, the man stopped her. When she looked at his hand. She saw claws. Firm, strong claws. All she could whisper was "Inuyasha..."_

_"I'm glad you didn't forget me Kagome..." Said the man._

_Kagome stared at him. He let go of her hand. Slowly, he reached up, pulling the hat off. Then, he moved the jacket and he stared at her with his molten golden eyes. Kagome couldn't believe it. She hugged him saying "Inuyasha! I thought you forgot about me!" She felt him wrap his arms around her. Trying to sooth her. She knew, that this simple gesture was to calm her down. Kagome understood. She understood Inuyasha more then anyone._

_"I'm sorry that I took so long to fulfill my promise Kagome. I... I wanted to wait for the right time. But... I guess I waited too long. I'm so sorry... Please... forgive me." Said Inuyasha sounding as calm as he ever was._

_Kagome leaned close to Inuyasha, not wanting to move away. Sighing, she said "Inuyasha, there's nothing to forgive. You were only doing your job. And you have. You've kept your promise."_

_Kagome could feel Inuyasha's muscles relax. He calmly said "I have one more thing... I want to ask you something Kagome." She looked up at him. Wondering what he was going to ask her. Looking at him, she saw him pull away from her. She whined at the loss of the warmth that he had. He got down on one knee. And held up a black velvet box. He happily said "Kagome, before I met you... I was a cold heartless jerk. A bastard... Even though I was only sent to protect you... I started to get to know you... Started to have feelings for you... Then... you done what others couldn't. You've melted the ice around my heart... Kagome... I love you more then anything. More then life. Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?"_

_Kagome stared at Inuyasha in shock. He... He asked her to marry him... Tears started to roll down her face. Wrapping her arms around him, she said "yes, I'll marry you Inuyasha." She heard him sigh with content. He slipped the the ring on her finger. And, he couldn't help but kiss her. Kagome, was the happiest woman alive._

Kagome heard the door open. And in came her husband. She saw him enter the kitchen, and he had a grin on his face. She asked "how was your day Inuyasha?" He smiled at her. Even with everything's that's happened. Inuyasha could only smile at her. Walking to her, he kissed her cheek.

"My day was fine. We still haven't found Naraku..." Shaking his head, he said "sorry... I shouldn't have said that..." Kagome smiled, placing a hand on his cheek. He knew that she was thinking. Telling him that she was alright. The subject of Naraku was still a little scary to her. With what happened at the school. Inuyasha kissed her head and asked "how have you been Kagome? I don't like leaving you alone..."

Kagome smiled saying "we're both okay Inuyasha."

Inuyasha kissed her forehead, and bent down to kiss her large belly. She's about five months pregnant, she was scared when she found out. Thinking that Inuyasha wasn't ready to be a father. But, he's shown her other wise. Shown her that he's always wanted a family. And, has gone out of his way to take care of both of them. She then, felt his hand on her belly asking "did he move yet?"

"What makes you think that it's a boy?" She asked with a smile.

"I just have a feeling that it's gonna be a boy. That's all... But, has he kicked?"

"Mhm. He started kicking a while ago." Was her answer. And, just when she said that, there was a kick under Inuyasha's palm. Which, caused him to chuckle with pride. He kissed Kagome, then placed his forehead on hers. Thinking back at the time when he first found out that she was pregnant.

_Inuyasha was just getting home. They still couldn't find any track of Inuyasha. All he could do was sigh. Inuyasha looked at the sky. Maybe his wife could brighten up his day. Yeah... She could... Walking through the door, a scent of tears crashed into him. Inuyasha ran into the living room. Only to see Kagome sitting on the couch, tears falling down her rosy cheeks. His ears flatten on his head. Slowly, he made his way to her._

_"Kagome? What's wrong? Are you still sick?" He asked with concern._

_Kagome looked up at him, shaking her head. Inuyasha knew that she's been sick for the past two months. They weren't sure why. Well, he wasn't. Kagome had always told him that it was the stomach flu. Kagome stood, and said "I have to tell you something Inuyasha..."_

_He stared at her. Expecting the worse. Did she regret the marriage? Did she want to leave him? That couldn't be it. Sure, she has his life span now thanks to the mark on her neck. But, what could it be... She couldn't regret living a long, long time... She told him so... He just stood there. Finally, Kagome said the words he was never expecting from her._

_"I'm two months pregnant..."_

_Silence._

_"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Inuyasha as he hugged her. Then, he stared at her, asking "and, you sure?"_

_"I was afraid... I thought... thought that you didn't want kids... And, I'm sure... I found out last month... And, I can't hide it from you anymore..." She said, as she lifted her shirt. Inuyasha looked at her belly, to see a small bump on it. Going on his knees, he held her close. His face pressed to her stomach A small content growl could be heard from Inuyasha._

_"Kagome, I've always wanted kids... I just never knew that I was ever going to have a family... Let alone kids... I'll always love you... And, I'll love our child."_

_Kagome smiled, as she rubbed his ears. She happily said "I'll love our child too Inuyasha... And, I love you too..."_

Inuyasha held Kagome close as he said "this child will do great things... I know he will..."

Kissing his cheek, Kagome said "I know... so do I Inuyasha... So do I..."

* * *

**alright, this fanfic is over! I got really hyper with the ending, so I started typing it after I posted the other chapter... now, I'll think of the sequeal while I'm updating some of my other stories, the next fanfic I'll be finishing is "Mating Season? What The Hell?"**


End file.
